Every Word has a Story
by Alex Van Heussen
Summary: The most random words can bring up the most interesting stories. Jori.
1. Keychain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: Oh, hey, what do we have here? A new Jori story with all its fluffy goodness! Yeah, so, here we are. Here's how it goes. A random word is chosen, and I base the update on that. And oh, you guys can suggest a word too! Any word! Let it be a noun, a verb, an adjective, just not a pronoun or anything like that, because—I mean, come on, seriously? So, let's get this party started, yeah?**

**\Keychain/**

The only things I like shopping for are scissors and black clothes, nothing else. Not shopping for birthday gifts, not shopping for frilly dresses, not shopping for Christmas. _Especially_ not shopping for Christmas.

So why the _chiz_ do I feel so bounce-y all of the sudden? What am I? _Who _am I? _Cat_? No _freaking_ way!

"Look, Jade, you just have to calm down," Beck whispers, eyes on me as my fingers play with the zipper of my jacket.

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to calm down, Beck? I feel like I'm about to _explode_!" I bite the inside of my cheek hard, drawing blood satisfyingly, allowing the liquid to wash my tongue with its familiar metallic taste. There aren't any butterflies in my stomach. There's a stupid _storm_ in there. "I _hate_ Christmas!"

"No, you don't," Beck says, placing his hand on my head, which I flinch away from discreetly. "Listen. I know you're nervous, but it's Tori. She's your girlfriend. You can do this."

"It's _because_ she's my girlfriend! I've never went shopping for _anyone_ before!" I frown, my fingers curling around the strap of my backpack. "Not even for you."

He lets out a light-hearted chuckle. Of course, some time ago that would've hurt both of us. But all's good, you know? With Beck out of the picture (I know it sounds harsh but since when did I give a chiz?), I finally had to manage my emotions, to face them and not run away like I've always done in the past. I dated Vega, but not because she's my rebound, I'll kill anyone who even _thinks_ that. I dated Vega because it felt right, and it felt nice. She had been there for me from the very start, and despite our squabbles, our _many_ squabbles, she had been there. I dated Vega, I still am, I fell in love with her, and again, I still am, and she started to freaking change me without even trying! She turned me into mush, for crying out loud!

"I know. Just chill, okay?"

I shake my head. "What on _earth_ am I supposed to get her? A Care Bear? Chocolate? A _goddamn_ pony?"

Beck lets out another laugh, and I smack him on the shoulder. "This is what you get for—"

"For _what,_ Oliver?"

"—for being so snarky all the time. See? You're doing it again! The glaring thing like you're about to claw me!"

"I _am_ about to claw you!"

"Jade." He gives me another head pat, and while many girls would find that cute, I'm _definitely _not like anyone else, and it's annoying me half to death. "How are you supposed to find a good gift for Tori when your thoughts are so filled with anger."

I cross my arms because he's right. But really, I can't help it. A bounce-y, nervous Jade is an irritable, hostile Jade. I let out an exaggerated sigh and head for the nearest store, glaring at the clothes with disinterest before moving to another. And another. None of these items are worthy. They are all worth chiz. Nothing fits Vega, nothing is worthy of adorning her.

"Jade?"

"What?" I snap at him, having finally lost my patience. I've been to eighty percent of the stores in this mall, and though I'm pretty good at endurance, my eyes are tired from looking at all of those clothes that aren't good enough, not even a little bit. "This is so freaking hard! Nothing's caught my eye since I came here! It's all a piece of chiz!"

"Calm down. There are still a few more stores left. If not, we can go to a different mall. Jade, you know how important this is to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, _dad_. That's why I'm still here." I look around and let out a sigh. "But seriously. Who would've known looking for a Christmas gift could be _this_ difficult—Holy chiz!"

I quickly make my way to a store and pluck the item from the rack. Out of all the key chains, it had stood out like a black rose in the midst of vibrant red ones.

In fact, it is just that. A black rose tinted with red at the edges, small diamonds glinting, scattered here and there, imitating water droplets, or dew, or whatever. It's absolutely beautiful, and when I show it to Beck, he lets out a wide grin.

"There you go. Told you," he teases, then narrows his eyes at the price tag. "Isn't that a little bit-?"

"Who freaking cares about the price, Beck? This is Vega we're talking about, not some goddamn stranger." I quickly head over to the cashier and pay for it with my credit card. "She'll freak when she sees this. She'll be so happy."

I pay an extra few to have it gift-wrapped expertly, a gold ribbon swimming in black sheets, and hold the present in my hands, not wanting to let it go. Beck drives me to Vega's, because I didn't really bother with bringing my car, and when we get there everybody's present. Our gang, Trina, everybody's parents, except mine, of course, that's a given, and when Vega sees the black box in my hand with her name done with loops and swirls on one side, she kisses me, soft, slow, sensual, sweet, the affection stunning me into silence, but not paralysis. Hell no. I kiss her back with the same sugar-y emotions, not really caring that everybody's stopped to look at us, some a little bit uncomfortable, Trina, to be exact, most grinning with pride, probably going '_aw, they look so cute_' in their minds. I don't give a chiz. I kiss Vega, my lips molding around hers perfectly, moving with such harmony that even without words we do an outstanding duet. My arms wrap around her small waist automatically, hers around my neck, and we pull each other closer. We pull away a fraction to breath, and she presses her forehead against mine, her chocolate-brown eyes capturing my gaze with such love that it feels like I'm gonna explode with emotions.

"Jade, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me. I mean, I know you—"

"Why wouldn't I?" I let out a chuckle. "Of course I would. Anything. Everything for you."

And we kiss again with as much passion as before, and everybody erupts into a melodic mix of applause, cheers, and coos.

When the clock strikes midnight, a chorus of '_Merry Christmas_' can be heard. Everybody rushes to the Christmas tree, eager to open their gifts. Vega and I hang back, her straddling lap, and we keep each other occupied, kissing, hugging, talking, giggling, waiting for the others to finish with their presents so we can get out own.

"I can't wait," Vega murmurs into my ear, her lips touching my flesh ever so lightly, and I grin, my fingers tracing her prominent cheekbones, the corner of her eyes, her chin, everywhere.

"Neither can I." I press my mouth against hers for the millionth time today, and her fingers dance on my neck, sending shivers through my body, and through hers.

"Hey, you two," André calls out, a new black watch adorning his wrist. "It's your turn."

Cat lets out a giggle from behind him before waving a mistletoe in front of his eyes. He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and she cuddles her new teddy bear closer, a large, light-brown thing that's dressed similarly to André.

"You heard the boy," I tell Vega. Her fingers linger on my collarbone, and then she stands up, pulling me with her. She threads her fingers with mine and together we walk to the Christmas tree. There are only two presents left. Hers and mine. Both black, one with gold, the other with silver, more or less the same size. We look at each other, nod, and take our gifts in our hands, opening it at the same time, only to be greeted by similar dark-blue boxes inside.

We pull the lid off at the same time, and I nearly drop the said lid upon seeing what lies inside, regal-looking on top of the black, velvet cushions of the box. Well, yeah, actually, I do drop the lid. And so does Vega. My fingers close around the black thread and I pull it up, feeling the weight of the item, as heavy as the rose I had gotten her, and bring it up in front of my face. Everybody lets out an awed gasp.

It's a key chain too. It's a pair of scissors, jet-black with silver curls scattered around it and two small jade stones embedded on the blades.

In front of me, Vega had done the same thing with the rose key chain, and we look at each other at the same time, green meeting brown, and we slide into each other's arms. My chest swells so much it's like it's gonna pop or something, and the storm that had been in my stomach earlier is now like a freaking nuclear bomb. I press my head against the crook of her neck, she doing the same, and all the while her gift is enclosed in my palm, my grasp on it soft yet firm, afraid to let it go or break it. A tear trickles down the side of my face and when I pull back Vega's crying a little too.

"Great minds think alike," she says with a bright smile, and I cup her face with my free hand, my thumb wiping away another tear.

"I love you, Tori Vega," I tell her, and I can feel my own emotions in my words, in my chest, in every fiber of my being. I press my forehead to hers.

"I love you too, Jade West," she whispers back, her melodic voice filling my ears, making my blood sing and my whole entity come alive with feelings I've never _ever_ felt with anyone before. Nobody came close.

"Merry Christmas," we say to each other, and then our lips meet once again.


	2. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys like this. Here's the word for the day!**

**\Tattoo/**

I pull myself out of the water easily, hearing Cat let out a breathy whimper and André, Robbie, and Beck complain. I wave my fingers at them.

"Aw, come on. At least you guys are even now. I have homework to do, and I'm tired of procrastinating," I tell them.

"But I want you to be my teammate! If I'm with Robbie, I'm gonna lose," Cat sniffles, her lower lip jutted in a characteristic pout.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad," Robbie points out.

"Don't worry, Cat. I'll be your teammate," André offers, which quickly earns him a grin from the bouncy red-head. She starts to pull him to the shallower end of the swimming pool and I flash him a grateful smile before running off into the house in nothing but my blue bikini. My fingers wrap around the downstairs bathroom, only to remember that it's being renovated. Again. For the sixth time this year.

I let out a groan and ascend the stairs, aiming for the bathroom in the hallway. My hand is poised over the knob, but then I hear the water go on inside, and frustration bubbles within me. I pound my fist on the door in frustration.

"Trina, you've been in there for hours! I'm pretty sure you're clean enough already—"

"What the chiz are you talking about?" I whip my head around and see Trina peeking at me from the confines of her room , which I've never been in, by the way. Her hair is still covered with a towel and her eyes are screwed up at me.

"Oh. Sorry, Trin. I thought you were still in the bathroom," I say, not really meaning my words, because it's useless anyway.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes before slamming the door shut. I stand there, thinking, if Trina isn't in the bathroom, then who is?

Just as I'm about to turn back to the bathroom, strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me in, the door being closed behind me. My first instinct is to latch on to something and try to get away, but a pair of gleaming blue-green eyes stares into me, into my _soul_, and I relax completely.

"Who'd you think grabbed you, Vega? A monster?" Jade lifts a hand to trace my cheek, and my relaxed state disappears as I realize that she's naked. She's damp, her skin shining with water droplets, and she's completely _naked_. I step back automatically, blood rushing to my cheeks, and am about to turn around and face away from her but she grabs my wrists and holds me still. "What's wrong?"

"Well. It's the first time I've—Jade, I've never seen anyone—Come on, you know I'm not comfortable—" I let out an exasperated sigh. "It's just—Well—"

"Wow. You're as red as a cherry," she mocks, her finger sliding down the side of my face to rest at my collarbone, and I feel my knees starting to go weak at the touch.

"How can't I be? You're naked," I grumble. Finally I say something right!

"Indeed I am. So? What do you want, Vega, that you had to knock so loudly." She cocks her head to one side, eyes wide, lower lip captured between her teeth, perfectly sculpted eyebrows drawn together, and I know she's trying to get me to blush even more. She succeeds, of course. "Well, girl?"

"I thought you went home already," I flinch at my shaky voice.

"Who's to say I'm not already home?" She flashes me a smile so warm I swear my heart's going to rupture because it's beating way too fast. I finally decide to close my eyes, because Jade _still_ refuses to cover up.

"Jade, you're confusing me again—" I don't get to finish my words, because suddenly her lips are molded around mine, and I have to hold the door behind my back for support. She moves closer, our bodies connecting in more places than one, the feel of her cold skin against me instantly making me lose my breath. My head starts to cloud, and when we pull away I inhale sharply to replace the missing air in my lungs. "Jade?"

"Sheesh, Vega. I didn't go home because I didn't feel like it, so I stayed here instead and took a bath." Her hand caresses the back of my neck softly and I suppress a shiver of delight. "Yeah, yeah. Should've told you guys that I didn't leave, but eh. You know me. So. You going to take a bath or what?"

"What-? How can I take a bath when you're—you know. I think I'll just wait for you to finish—"

"Seriously, Vega?" She pulls me forward, into the shower stall, probably, and after hearing her twist the knob, I feel the hot water beat down on my body comfortably. "What are you, little miss innocent?"

I pout, eyes still closed. Okay, so I haven't seen Jade naked before despite us dating for a couple of months now. Heck. I haven't seen _anyone_ naked before. Except Trina, of course, but she's my sister. That's a given.

"You can look, you know. I'm not hiding anything." I feel her hand touch my eyelids, and when she pulls away they flutter open. "I know you've yet to see somebody naked. I guess I want to be the first."

I slowly lower my gaze from her face to her body, and what I see is a definite treat, eliciting a curious feeling to spark in the inside of my already churning, butterfly-laden stomach.

I've always known Jade was a complete beauty, an entity that can easily win against Aphrodite, in fact there's no competition, but this is _mind-blowing_. Her body is flawless, skin porcelain-white and obviously smooth. Her figure is voluptuous, I've always known that but without her clothes on it's more pronounced, more obvious, and I bite my lips together because if I don't my jaw might fall off. I feel my breath hitch in my throat, still a little bit uncomfortable, but Jade banishes that by capturing me in a sweet kiss, slow and light and nice and filled with emotions, and my chest is near bursting.

"Look. Remember when I brought you home from the Platinum Music Awards? Well, I didn't really head home just yet when you left. I went to a tattoo shop, the same place when I got my nautical star, and got this on me. I'm the one who designed it, they just placed it from paper to flesh." She glances down, and I instantly see what she's talking about.

There's a small tattoo on the left side of her waist and I actually _kneel down_ to come face to face with it. I trace the lines of it and Jade stiffens at my touch, but I know it's _not_ because she doesn't like it. I'm sure it's the exact opposite.

It's a butterfly, a beautiful, vibrant shade of gold, perched neatly on a black rose that's a little bit wilted, but looking rather healthy where the insect's feet meets its petals, instead of all the bright, healthy red ones around it, and I instantly get the message. I'm the butterfly, she's the black rose, and she's the one I picked, not anybody else, because she's different, she's unique, I want her, she wants me, and no matter what happens, she's the one I'll always fly to, and she's alive because of it, because of me. My heart flips.

"Are you gawking at my tattoo, Vega, or somewhere else?" Jade chuckles and she kneels down in front of me. My smile widens, suddenly feeling ridiculous because I had been so uncomfortable before. Why should I be? We are in _love_, for crying out loud. I've never felt so alive!

"That was beautiful." I move closer to her, my arms finding its place around her neck as her hands close in on my waist. "Really."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Jade says with a smirk. For the third time since I went into the bathroom she kisses me, showing me her love the best way she can. Our lips go together perfectly, and when she asks for entrance I grant it to her, our tongues dancing as our hands roam. We've done this many times before, kissing, touching, and each time is like the first.

Her arms wrap themselves around my hips, pulling me closer, and my fingers thread themselves through Jade's raven hair wet with the water that's still falling on top of us. Her lips move to my jaw, then to my neck, her teeth closing in on my flesh, and I let out a deep sound, a _moan_, and that makes Jade bite harder. Just the way I want her to.

One of Jade's hands move to my leg, fingers dancing on my skin softly, lightly, as she finds another spot to bite. Her hand moves to skate to the inside of my thigh, slowly creeping higher, making swirls and loops here and there, and when her knuckle grazes the flesh between my legs, I nearly jump in both surprise, pleasure, and, screw this last emotion, _fear._

I'm _scared_ like _chiz_.

Jade seems to notice, because her hand pulls away to rest on my knee instead.

"It's okay, Tori," she breathes into my ear, and I'm worried that she wants to do it, that she's tired of waiting because I'm too afraid and that I have to face my fear. "It's okay. You're not ready yet. I understand."

I pull away slightly in surprise and find myself captured by the sympathetic glow of her eyes, more green than blue now. She has a reassuring smile on her lips, and her expression is so tender and loving that I feel a pang in my chest and I'm tearing up.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I just can't yet—"

"I already told you, it's okay." She leans close, her mouth brushing the fallen tear away from my face. "It's okay. I can wait. I will always wait for you, just as you'd done so with me. I won't rush you, I promise. I love you, Tori Vega. I'll wait for you."

And then we kiss again, our lips together feeling so natural and sweet and _right_ that I cling to her and she clings to me, embracing each other like there's no tomorrow, and I don't really care if there isn't. Heck, the world could end right now and neither of us would care, really.

The fact that she told me she loves me, that she'd wait for me, that she's kissing me so tenderly, I know that I'm in heaven already.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you guys liked this. I wanted to show an even more tender side of Jade. Thank you, Alias Dictus, for the word! Keep on commenting, because I heavily rely on your messages and reviews to keep me going. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Also, as many of you have noticed, I haven't written any 'Rated: Fiction M' worthy materials yet. I'm still doing my smut research. Because. I mean. Come on. Sure, I've read tons of it online, most beautifully written, might I add, but I still _am_ just fifteen and I have absolutely _no_ experience in that field, so... I hope you guys wait for that, yeah? ^^  
**


	3. Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorios**

**Author's Note: So, this is my first try at smut. Gosh, it felt so awkward writing this. :/ Oh well. Read and Review, please!**

**\Lake/**

I watch as Vega steps into the passenger seat, pulling the door shut behind her and huffing. My eyes study her carefully, at the way she's hunched over with a pout. I lift a pierced eyebrow.

"Someone looks down today," I comment, sounding passive.

"Blame Trina. She just _had_ to ruin my special day first thing in the morning." She exhales loudly before biting her lower lip. Cute. Very.

"Do I want to know what happened in there?"

"All I can tell you is that it involved mushrooms, a razor, eggs, and my sister's armpits." With a shake of her head, she tugs on her red Peruvian bonnet

"Turn that smile upside-down, Vega. I don't want you frowning today, although it _is_ cute. Today's our anniversary." I lean over the console and capture her lips with mine, and instantly my heart sparks into a frenzy. Vega lifts a hand, fingers lingering on my cheek, and suddenly she's pulling on the lapel of my leather jacket, her back pressed against the car door. "Happy anniversary, Tori."

"Happy anniversary, Jade," she whispers back, then her mouth crashes back to mine. She weaves her fingers in my hair and my arms wrap around her waist. I pepper her jaw with kisses, my lips sucking on her earlobe, her body arching as I nibble.

"Today's gonna be a very special day," I murmur to her ear before pulling away. Stepping on the pedal, the car lurches forward and I drive through the city.

"So? Where are we going?" Vega looks out the window as we pass Hollywood Arts High School, which is empty because it's a Saturday.

"Well, Beck insisted we celebrate the first part of our day with them, so we're headed for the waffle place near school. You remember the one right?" I glance sideways to see recognition sparkle in Vega's chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. After the Dale Squires incident." She lets out a breathless chuckle as I turn back to the road. "I remember that perfectly. And there you were, worked up and pissed off."

I smile. "And you got me to calm down."

"Yes, I did." Her fingers thread through mine and I lift our hands to place a kiss on the back of her palm.

"I promise you. This will be the best day of your life."

"Hey! There's the happy couple!" André opens the door for us and we head for the largest booth in the place. Everybody is already there: Him, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Rex, Sikowitz, and Lane.

"Hi," Vega says cheerfully as we sit down beside each other, my arm around her shoulders.

"Greetings, young lovers," Sikowitz greets. "Now, really, who would've thought that our resident gank would find heaven with the kind Tori Vega the way I found love in coconuts."

"Sikowitz, don't scare the kids away," Lane mutters jokingly, squeezing some hand lotion onto his palms. "Happy anniversary to you two."

The greetings come from every side, and I duck my head as Cat tries to envelope us both in a hug. When everybody's calmed down, the food arrives, we eat, Vega and I sharing a large, heart-shaped waffle decorated with whipped cream, strawberries, cherries and chocolate chips.

"Hey! I wonder who can tie a cherry stem faster, Jade or Tori?" Cat plucks two cherries from our breakfast and pulls out the stems, offering it to us. "Well? Let's see!"

"What's this supposed to prove?" Vega asks, but she takes the stem anyway.

"Well, according to rumors, if you can tie a cherry stem in your mouth, that means you're a good kisser," Robbie explains.

"And we all know Robbie can't do that to save his life," Rex butts in with a laugh.

"Hey! Would you please—"

"Stop bickering, you two," Beck says sternly, earning a withering look from Rex, if that's even possible, and an apologetic one from Robbie. Then he turns back to me and Vega. "So? What are your plans for today?"

His words are followed by a chorus of questions. I lean a little bit closer to Vega, my grip on her hand tightening.

"Well. I was planning we go to a movie. _Alone_." I narrow my eyes at all of them. "Then I wouldn't mind some alone time with my girl."

A chuckle threatens to break through me as realization crosses everybody's gaze. Even Cats, which is rather surprising. I feel Vega jab me with her elbow, brows knitted together.

"Do you seriously have to do that here?"

"What? I'm not _doing_ anything." I stick my tongue out at her. "I'm taking her somewhere special, too. Somewhere you guys didn't even know existed."

Beck opens his mouth to argue but I cut him off.

"Don't worry, _dad_, I already told her parents about this." I roll my eyes at him.

"You have?" Vega asks.

"Of course!" I shake my head and shove another forkful of pancakes into my mouth. "You don't trust me?"

"_You don't trust me?_" Vega copies with a fake accent, trying to imitate me when I'm imitating her. I laugh.

"I sound way better than that, Vega."

"Nu-uh!"

I let out a breathy chuckle. "I am _not_ starting another '_nu-uh_' '_uh-uh_' fight with you, Vega." I poke her on the waist with a finger and she giggles.

"Ah, young love," Lane comments.

"So lucky," Robbie mutters.

"I wonder what you two are going to do?" André runs a hand through his dreads.

"Pervert," Vega and I state at the same time, and then the whole table breaks into laughter.

* * *

"So, Jade? Where _are_ we going?"

I cast a quick glance at Vega's direction, obviously failing at keeping my eyes glued to the road, which is pretty dangerous, but I've never been in an accident before, so I'm sure it won't happen now.

"Jade? Please answer me? It's eight in the evening and I know you've already told my parents about this, but _I_ am still in the dark!" She crosses her arms over her chest. "Eyes on the road, West!"

I let out a snigger.

"Chill down, Vega. I'm not going to bury you in a desert, if that's what you mean." I smirk. "See that? Trees? No desert here."

"How come my parents know about where we're going, and you probably told everybody else too when you told me to wait for you in the car, and I have no idea where we're headed. What, we're spending our anniversary driving all the way to nowhere?" She lets out a sigh, her fingers fiddling with the clasp of her seatbelt.

"Just wait. It'll be worth it. I promise."

* * *

"Jade. We're lost, aren't we? We're surrounded by trees, in the middle of nowhere, and—"

"Relax, Vega. We're almost there." I squint my eyes and look ahead, and when I see what I'm looking for, I let out my breath. "See? We're here."

"Jade, where exactly _is_ here—Holy chiz." Vega's jaws hang open as she looks up at the sight before us. I stop the car, exit, walk around the front, and open the door for her. "Jade—Are we—No way—?"

"Mind finishing your sentences, babe?" I take her hand and pull her to her feet, but her eyes never leave the spacious house that looms before us, and the still lake beyond it. The dark waters reflect the stars onthe sky, a sign that we're pretty far from the city. But really? It's worth the drive.

"Where are we?" She beams at me, excitement twinkling in her brown eyes that seem darker underneath the bare moonlight. Both her hands find one of mine and she latches on to my arm.

"Lake house. My family never really uses it that much. I had it cleaned and stocked beforehand, so don't worry about dust or food or amenities or anything. Of course, we can't really swim in the lake, but we have a pool and a Jacuzzi and a hot tub, so—" I cut myself off and smile down at her, my free hand tracing her prominent cheekbones. "I wanted our first anniversary to be special. Is that okay?"

She answers me by getting up on the tips of her toes and kissing me passionately.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Not really. Mind showing me your answer again?"

She lets out a chuckle and kisses me again.

* * *

With a glass of lemonade in hand, I head over to the balcony. Vega's already there, eyes glued to the sight of the lake below. I hand over the glass to her and she takes a few sips.

"This place is very beautiful. I can't believe I can actually see stars for once." She lets out a chuckle. "And the sky's clear. That's a good thing."

"Yeah, well. The weather agrees with us." I fold my arms over the metal railings and stare at her.

"I _also_ can't believe that you convinced my parents to allow me to be whisked away into an unknown place with no one but my girlfriend with me." She bites her lower lip for the seventh time today. "It's almost as if they're trying to—"

"My, my. Vega's having impure thoughts," I tease. "The world must be ending!"

We both laugh at this.

"I'm not a kid, you know," she adds. "But seriously. Did they really—?"

"Of course." My fingers slip into the pocket of my jeans and I pull my gift out, the silver chain glinting. "Happy anniversary, babe."

"Jade." That's all she says because her eyes are gleaming with tears. "Is it—is it real?"

"Of course it is." I watch as she takes the diamond-studded note between her fingers. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Jade, I can't—I can't even begin to tell you—this means so much—"

"Really, Vega? Are you always gonna act so flustered and _not_ finish your sentences?"

She laughs and turns around, lifting her brown hair away from her neck as I tie it around her, my fingers grazing her skin on purpose, sending a shiver through both our bodies, though it's not a particularly cool night.

"Jade. Thank you." Her hands slide down to mine and she pulls me close to her. "Really."

I press my forehead against hers, feeling my heart swell with so much emotion that if I were a balloon I'd be close to bursting. Okay. Bad example.

"I don't really have a gift for you, though." She frowns up at me. "I mean, I didn't _buy_ anything. I wasn't really expecting you to, so I decided that I wanted to do a song, well, it's not really a song because it has no lyrics, but now I feel so stupid. I should've gotten you something—"

"Vega?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to hear that song." With that I drag her inside the room to the baby grand piano at the very corner. We sit down side by side, my body in contact with hers as much as possible. "Well, Vega? Get on with it."

"I haven't really come up with lyrics yet, it's just the melody, but I want to dedicate this to you." Her gaze lingers on me for a few seconds before she turns her attention to the keys, fingers moving swiftly over them, creating a beautiful, melodic tune. For a few seconds the notes are high and quick, then they begin to slow down, deeper, longer, then a mix of a two, the music caressing my ears and I smile at the thought that it's for me, that Vega _made_ this for me, for us.

"So? What do you think? Worthy of Mozart? Bah, who am I kidding. I don't compare," she says after several minutes, the music coming to a slow, melodic stop. "But I like it. It's kind of what I feel whenever I'm with you. It's—Gosh, I sound like a weirdo. But it is what it is. It's you, it's all you."

I don't know who started it, but I don't really care, because my lips are on Vega's, molding around hers so perfectly, moving at the same pace, perfect timing, and we're standing up, never parting. My arms wrap around her waist, like many times before, and even now I can feel the electricity, the pleasure of having her near me, and I start to pull her towards the bed, to which she doesn't complain. I turn us around at the last minute and she falls on the mattress first, my body draping over hers.

"Thank you," I whisper against her lips when we pull away for air.

"For what? I didn't even get you anything," she breathes back.

"Your song. It's the best thing I could ever wish for." Then we're kissing again, our minds seemingly linked as she parts her lips for me and our tongues meet, dancing, fighting for dominance, swirling around and just tasting each other. My hands move to the hem of her purple blouse and I pull it up and over her head without much protest. I tug my own top off, the jacket and the shirt discarded easily, and when I move back down to kiss her again, the feel of her skin against mine makes my skin buzz positively with goosebumps.

My lips move to her slender neck, biting down on the spot where it meets her shoulder, and her fingers instantly go through my hair, pulling me closer, urging me to bite harder, so I do, nearly breaking skin, but I don't. I bite and suck on several places around her collar, and when my teeth tug on the strap of her purple bra, I hesitate for a bit.

"I—" The strap slaps back to her skin. "Are you ready for this, Vega? I don't want to force you."

Vega's quiet for a few seconds, but suddenly she's moving further into the bed eagerly, and I follow her. My fingers crawl to her back, unhooking her bra with ease, and I toss it over my shoulder to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. I caress one breast and she arches into my hand, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Jade," she murmurs quietly.

I bring my head down to capture her nipple between my lips and she lets out a low moan that sounds just as good as the music that she had just been playing. I do a quick suck and her back lifts away from the bed, her knee grazing the flesh between my legs, reminding me of the throb I'm feeling there.

I trail down lower, placing kisses over her toned, tan stomach, at her navel, then on the hem of her jeans. I quickly pop the button open, fingers slowly dragging the zipper down, but I look back up to Vega for confirmation one last time. When she nods, I slide her jeans down long, bronze legs. I bite my lips together in an attempt to stifle a snicker.

"What?" She asks, confusion evident on her expression.

"Seriously, Vega? Pink and teddy bears?" I gaze at her underwear one last time and laugh my head off before crawling over her and kissing her sweetly, my fingers roaming over every inch of exposed skin. "You're such a girl."

She grunts in response, and I chuckle. My fingers play with the elastic of her underwear—no way in _hell_ am I using the stupid _P_ word—and her grip on my hair tightens. A hand slips into the soft clothing and she inhales sharply. I take my time, fingers brushing past locks of her hair until my thumb comes in contact with her clit, to which her body stiffens and her breath catches in her throat. Another moan escapes her lips, then her legs wrap around my waist, ankles locking behind me, and I know there's no going back now.

She wanted this as much as I wanted to give it to her.

I draw circles against the tight bundle of nerves between her legs and she's writhing underneath me, obviously not used to receiving such physical attention but liking it nonetheless. Her brown eyes capture mine in a silent gaze, emotion swirling behind them, a fire burning even deeper, and I kiss her for probably the hundredth time today, my teeth pulling on her lower lip before allowing our tongues to meet.

My hand moves lower through her folds, encountering warm wetness, and I take two fingers and insert them into her, slowly so that she could register it first. Her breathing accelerates, a blush spreading on her cheeks, and I know what she's feeling. A mixture of pleasure and pain, the former overpowering the latter. Her eyelids flutter open, finally, and I start to move my fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Her breaths are shallow and quick, eyebrows drawn together, and she groans, a deep sound that sends a shiver down my spine, and it fills me with lust. I pump faster, her body arching up.

I crash my lips against hers, breathing in every moan she makes, and when I feel her muscles tighten around my fingers, waves of pleasure racks through her body, shivering and convulsing as she climaxes for the first time, I press my forehead against hers, watching her face register the pleasure she must be feeling right now. Still I continue to move in and out of her, making the pleasure last longer, allowing her to ride it out before pulling out of her.

When her senses come back to her, she blinks up at me with such an awed but tired look in her eyes that I find myself smiling.

"Good night, babe," I whisper against her mouth.

"But—What about you?"

"No, this night is all you. Happy anniversary." I lift a hand and tug on the string of the lamp, plunging us into darkness.

"Happy anniversary," she whispers back. "I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Tori."


	4. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to Inepticon for the word. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been… busy. ;)**

**\Reflection/**

As soon as I feel a tingling sensation erupting all over my body, I bolt up to my feet, sling my bag over my shoulder and tear myself away from the audience.

"Vega?" Jade grabs my wrist as soon as I reach the aisle, the feel of her ice-cold skin on mine spurring the tingling sensation even more, like there's a million butterflies inside me, and not just in my stomach. Everywhere. I gulp. "We're supposed to finish this God-forsaken movie and write a review about it, and I will _not_ flunk because you have—"

"Jade, let me go, please," I murmur, but I don't even attempt yanking myself away. There's no point. She's a hundred times stronger than me. "I just have to—"

"Yeah, Tori. I love this movie," Cat complains with a pout from where she's sitting next to André and some other guy named Samson.

"I'm not feeling so good," I answer abruptly, prying Jade's fingers off of me. Shockingly, I succeed, and Jade looks just as surprised. I instantly run out of the Black Box Theater, skidding through the school hallways and into the school parking lot.

They warned me about this, that it could happen anytime, anywhere. It doesn't have to be a full moon. Heck, it doesn't have to be nighttime . It _will_ happen. It _is_ happening. Right now.

_Where to go? Where to go? _I quickly decide that an alleyway is the best possible place. It's a quarter past seven, and hiding between two buildings is a better option than in the middle of the road.

"Vega!"

I cringe as Jade catches up to me, her hand landing on my shoulder. My whole body feels like it's buzzing now, and my breathing is rapid and fast. With a shaky breath, I glance at her.

"Jade, I—"

"Just shut up and follow me," she hisses before dragging me over to her car. I try to escape, just as I had moments ago, but this time her grip seems stronger and I know I can't break away. She shoves me into the passenger's seat before crawling over my lap and pulling the door shut behind her, not even bothering to walk around the car. My body grows stiff as she hauls herself on the driver's seat. She smashes the key in the ignition, turns it, and the car purrs.

"Jade, this isn't a good idea—"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, Vega?" She backs out of the parking lot and drives off, probably breaking a million speed limits.

"Jade, you don't even know what's happening—"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, I know what's going on with you, Vega. I'm not stupid," she growls, glancing at my direction. "Transformation. I get it. Now will you just shut your trap, or do you prefer morphing into a hound in the middle of the streets?"

Stunned, my mouth drops open and I stare straight into her eyes, which are more green than blue tonight. I shake my head to snap myself out of it. _Now's not the time, Tori!_

I inhale sharply as it hits me, and it's a peculiar feeling, like a wave sweeping you of your feet, but I'm still firmly planted on the seat. My breath hitches in my throat and I flinch when Jade's hand finds mine, but I don't pull away. I focus on that, focus on the way her fingers are woven through mine, and I try to hold off the transformation as much as possible.

"Keep it together, Vega. We're almost there," Jade says. I close my eyes. I don't even have the strength to speak. I just nod, the word '_where_' not even popping up in my mind.

We pull up in front of a tall, black, wrought-iron gate and gray brick walls. I turn a little bit to her, my eyebrows lifting in confusion.

"Graveyard?" I manage to rasp out, finding that forming coherent words had suddenly become difficult.

"Jesus Christ, Vega," she snaps, killing the engine swiftly. She opens the door, slides through the hood of the car to save time, and pulls me out, all in less than five seconds. The gate isn't locked and we trek through the curling fog and crumbling tombstones. There are only a few people inside. They don't even give us a second chance, too caught up with their own emotions.

Jade leads me further into the graveyard.

"Jade-?" My voice cracks and pain starts to rock my whole body, starting from the toes and creeping higher.

"We're almost there, damn it!" Her grip on my hand tightens, she's probably crushed a few fingers by now, but I know for a fact that my bones _are_ gonna break during the transformation. We continue to run-walk until she stops in front of a large mausoleum, the walls covered by layers of vines. She pushes the wooden door open and brings me inside, locking it behind us.

Wait a second.

"Jade, get out—" I cough out, wincing because it hurts and it's hard.

"Vega, for the millionth time, I _know_ what's going on, I _know_ what to do, and I can _handle_ this." She continues to walk deeper into the large structure, passing the two rectangular graves in the middle of the room, and grabbing something on the far wall. She pulls it sideways, revealing a staircase that descends into the earth. "My family… There are things you don't know about me, Vega. Things that even my boyfriend doesn't know. Now, come on. Run, walk, crawl, just haul your ass down here before you morph into a lumbering best!"

I do as told, more scared of Jade's glare than anything, and I half-tumble down the stairs that seems to be carved out of stone. The passageway is dark and narrow, both walls barely grazing my shoulders. The only thing that keeps me from freaking out is the fact that Jade's just an arm's length in front of me. Soon, the tunnel opens up and she kicks another wrought-iron door open. We shuffle into a cavern and my heart stops at the sight. Moonlight pierces through several holes on the ceiling, and I can see tons of chains bolted to the floor and walls, as well as vicious-looking scratch marks all over the place.

"Come on," Jade orders. My body does a quick jerk, and searing pain shoots through my left arm as we both hear a sickening snap.

It's starting.

Despite the agony, I walk over to a set of chains and try to keep steady as she bounds my hands and feet. The chains are long enough that I can fall down on all fours, but I can't reach Jade, who has stepped away. I want to ask her where we are, how she knows, why she's helping, but another crack makes me lose my train of thought.

Every bone in my body breaks and shifts, rearranging itself for the transformation. I can't feel the chains on my body, the ground underneath my feet, I can only feel the pain of it all.

They did tell me my first transformation would be long and painful.

But.

They didn't tell me it would feel like I was being crushed by a steamroller!

I lose my balance and fall onto my hands and knees. It's like I'm being chewed, burned, and crushed, all at the same time. My vision grows blurry, and I can barely make out Jade. My fingers suddenly twitch, all twenty, hands and feet, and I can see them morphing in front of me, unnatural and weird.

My skin grows itchy, brown fur sprouting out of my pores and covering me completely. I thrash around, tugging on my chains, though I don't know why. My jaws split open as they grow into a muzzle, and everything just shifts. I try to let out a scream, but instead I howl. I wince, then I howl again, in pain, as I feel a tail growing from my spine.

My teeth turn into something out of a nightmare, sharp, large, deadly. They're starting to itch and tingle, and I feel the need to tear into flesh, to rip something apart, to _kill_. It's scary, but it's exasperating.

My eyes lock onto a figure at the middle of the room, and a twinge of recognition makes itself known, but instinct takes over and I leap forward, towards the unmoving creature.

Only to find myself being held back. I glare down to see that I'm shackled, tied with chains to the floor and the wall. I instantly gnaw at it, trying to pry the metal off, but I don't succeed. I let out a howl in frustration and tug at the chains. Maybe I can pull away, break the chains. Then I can attack the stranger, the woman with raven hair and eyes that appear to be the color of jade…

Jade?

Everything snaps back to me like—like a rubber band. The instinct to kill is still there, but it's dull and tolerable, and suddenly I catch my reflection on a large shard of glass on the other side of the cavern. I don't see my human body. Instead there's a big, brown wolf staring back at me with sharp, chocolate-colored eyes.

I let out a whimper and back away from Jade until my rump's pressed against the wall.

"You calmed down now, Vega?" Jade crosses her arms and smirks at me, like I'm still human, like nothing's happened. I nod my head, feeling the sharp pang of guilt assault my chest.

_I tried to kill Jade. _Jade_. I tried to kill her, eat her, tear her apart. I—_

"Oh, don't start with your rambling, Vega. It was your instinct talking. It's always like that," Jade suddenly says, amusement in her tone. I stare at her in awe. _Can she—can she read my mind?_

"No, you idiot. Rather, you're projecting your thoughts onto me. I can _hear_ you in _my_ mind. It's all your doing." She says it like she's blaming me for something.

_I'm… projecting?_

"Yes, now can you stop being a parrot?"

_What?_

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. "This is gonna be a long night."

_But Jade. _They failed to tell me that I can communicate with humans in wolf mode. All I know is that I can speak to other wolves in my head, and to humans, I'm just an oversized wolf that growls and howls and kill. _How can you understand me? Heck, how did you even _know_ what's going on? How—_

"Who said _you're_ the only badass creature in Hollywood Arts?" She cocks a pierced eyebrow at me as I draw mine together in confusion.

_What are you talking about? _Realization dawns on me, hitting me like a freaking brick. _You—You're like me?_

She laughs loudly at this, fake-wiping fake tears out of her eyes. "Wow, Vega. Who knew you had a sense of humor?"

I flash her a wazzed-off glare, but I'm not sure it's working right, because she's still smiling.

Hold on a second.

I narrow my eyes. There's something off about her teeth. Now, don't get me wrong, they're pearly-white and all perfect, except…

Her smile widens, and now I can see why she knows about me, why she's not scared, why she can hear me, but it doesn't answer why she knows this place.

There are two sharp fangs replacing usual human canines. She's a vampire. I mean, I've always know they're real, because I'm a werewolf, duh, but I never thought that _she_ could be—

_What am I thinking?_ I mean, seriously, the clues are quite obvious, to one who knows. Her fascination for blood and gore, her fearlessness and brazenness, why she used to despise me…

"Surprised?"

_Not anymore_, I answer back.

"You're probably thinking something along these lines: '_Oh, so Jade West is a vampire! I never could've possible guessed! But how come she knows about this place where werewolves can transform?_' "

_I don't talk like that!_

"Vega, even in your mind, you do," she teases. "Well, have you ever wondered why my father hates my guts? Come on. Think. It has something to do with this place." She waves her hands around, motioning to the cavern.

I narrow my eyes and claw at the ground, deep in thought, trying to make ends meet, trying to make sense of it all.

"Tick. Tick." Jade lets out a snicker. "_Ding!_"

_You're father is a werewolf! _I watch as she smirks at me. _You're father is a werewolf, but you're a vampire, which is why he's not so fond of you!_

"Congratulations, Vega! You're now _not_ half as stupid as I initially thought you were!" She claps her hands quickly before moving closer and sitting beside me. I inhale her scent, expecting it to be overpowering or something, because she _is_ a vampire, but she still smells—well, Jade. Minty, with just a tiny hint of coffee and lavender. "I was _supposed_ to be a wolf too. In my blood, you know, but just before I could transform for the first time, a vampire got to me, sucked me dry, and replaced my blood with his own. I still don't know why he did it, transforming me when he didn't even know me. I think he's a psychopath. Anyway_, blah blah blah,_ I became a vampire, dad blamed me, and since then he's despised me because I can't follow his pawsteps and become daddy's new Alpha."

_Wow._

"Yeah, I know. He sucks big time. He and that pathetic stranger who ruined it all. I was already so well educated about being a werewolf. I already knew what to do, and then—" She shrugs. "Kaput."

_I'm so sorry_.

"What the hell are you sorry about, Vega?" She turns away from me. "It's not your fault."

_Still. I am._

"Whatever, sap." I follow her gaze and find that she's looking at our reflection. Yep. Vampires have reflections. "Well. Looks like this is gonna be a long night. Since you can't really control your transformations yet. When the sun's up, you transform back, then give it a few weeks of morphing every other night, then you'll be able to transform wolf and back anytime you please."

_You really know your wolf knowledge_.

"Yeah." She pulls out her PearPhone from her pocket and puts it to her ear. Calling Beck, probably. I feel jealousy bubbling in me, but I push it away. "I don't want you howling or anything, Vega. Who knows _what_ Beck would think when he hears that. Just keep your muzzle closed."

I nod before turning back to the mirror, watching my reflection, watching myself as my tail wags behind me. I hear Jade speak quickly to the phone, and when she sits back beside me she pats me on the head. I smile. Or at least try to.

_Everything okay?_ I ask, noticing the worked-up look in her eyes.

"Yeah. Beck's just being a big boo-boo again. Said I've been spending a whole lot more time with you than him. I mean, can he blame me? There was our History project, then Sikowitz's sci-fi without props bit, then you transforming. He's such a baby." She shakes her head with a laugh. "He'll get over it. He can be jealous of me but I can't be jealous of him? He can be such a tool sometimes."

_Beck Oliver? A tool?_ I shake my head as I let out a throaty chuckle. It sounds exactly like a laughing wolf would sound. _I never would've guessed._

"Yeah. Whatever." Jade's hand continues to scratch my head, my neck, my chin and it feels wonderful.

Gosh, I'm such a wolf.

_So, Jade. What are we gonna do now? It's a long night_. _And why won't you unbound me yet?_

"Seriously, Vega? _Unbound_?." Jade lets out a quick breath before smirking when she looks back at the mirror. "Come on. I think I'd like to walk my new dog."

* * *

**What's this? Supernatural? Tori's a good ol' furball and Jade's a vampire? No surprise here, really. I might make this a two-shot? You know, because of the whole Beck and daddy werewolf thing going on. Not too sure yet. I hope you guys liked this! Review, please.**


	5. Afterlife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I don't think I can handle managing a TV show. Besides, Dan's doing an excellent job. :)**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. My grandpa died and we had to go to the province and I got addicted to watching YouTube vids of Jori and I started playing these cool Pokémon games and asdfghjkl. I'm so sorry, but hey, I'm back now. Also, I'm planning on redoing my first fic, because I've reached a dead-end with it. Oh well. Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

**Oh, and also, thanks to DemonicSoulBurner for pointing out my mistake. I didn't realize I turned Vega into an eight-year-old, my bad! Thanks again. :)**

**\Afterlife/**

_September 19_

I watch as Vega fixes the black bow around the collar of her white blouse before facing the tall mirror to her right. The wooden detail that surrounds the glass, it's intricate and grand, like wooden vines curling in the air to catch a little bit of sunlight. I notice that her movements are slow and passive, I know for a fact that her mind is somewhere else.

I stand beside her, our arms nearly touching, but there's only one reflection on the mirror. Hers.

Her eyes are puffy, her brows are knitter, and her mouth is slack. It would take no genius to figure out that she's lost all signs of her usual perky self. All I want to do is to hold her, kiss her, tell her I'm alive, anything to make her smile again.

But I can't. I'm dead.

Vega's hand moves to the ring hanging by a chain around her neck. She brings it to her lips, and I swear I can feel the kiss on mine. The ring has a connection to me, if you don't know. It's mine, after all. That should probably explain that phenomenon. What? You still don't get it? If not, then you're even more pathetic than Sinjin.

"Why'd you have to ignore the speed limit, Jade?" Vega closes her eyes. "Why'd I have to let you go on that damn coffee run?"

Tears spill from her eyes and she falls to her knees, sobbing my name, whispering apologies to the ring. Her whole body rocks with each shaky breath she takes.

"I'm so sorry, Jade."

_Don't be sorry._

"It's all my fault."

_No. It's mine._

"I can't live without you."

_Try_.

"I love you so much, Jade."

_I love you even more, Tori._

"Please don't leave me."

_I'm already gone, Vega._

"I love you."

_I love you too._

"Tori?" Mrs. Vega pokes her head into the room. She's wearing an all-white suit, by the way. "It's time, dear."

Tori picks herself up, wiping the tears away with her wrist.

"Yeah," she rasps, giving the ring one last kiss before heading out through the door. I'll wait for her here. I won't bother visiting my own funeral. I mean, sure, I've imagined myself in a casket numerous times, but I don't think I can take seeing Vega cry. I don't want to break down in front of all those people—okay, so they won't see me, what, with me being a spirit and all, but just being in there… I can't. Yeah. It sucks, not being able to finally see myself in a coffin. Oh well.

I'll wait for her here.

**;**

**Seventy Years Later**

Eighty-eight-year-old Vega stands in front of my grave, a light smile playing on her lips. Still as bright and sunny as ever, even if it's pouring buckets outside of my mausoleum (I know, cool, right?).

She placed a bouquet of flowers down; two forget-me-nots, five violets, three red roses, two blue ones, and a black one at the very middle. It's very touching, really.

Vega kneels carefully, her fingers never leaving the plate that bears my name. I watch with sadness as she traces the eight letters that are elaborately carved onto the marble's smooth surface. A little known fact: Beck had been the one to design it, which explains why it looks so badass.

Vega kisses the ring, my ring, and it's on her finger, it's been there ever since the funeral.

"I'm old, Jade."

I look at her in amusement. Her eyes are still the warm-brown they were some seventy years ago. _You're still very beautiful, Vega._

"Are you still waiting for me, Jade?"

_Always._

Vega has never married. After her career as a popstar, she became an actress, then settled down as an author. She refused all of her suitors, both male and female, and has never removed my ring. She had even broadcasted to the world her love for me. Her albums, they'd also been for me. Every single one. She's so sweet.

"I haven't married anyone else, you know."

_I know_.

"I'm coming, Jade."

_Take your time. Enjoy life while you still can._

"If I die, will you still love me? Even when I'm old? I mean, there's no guarantee that I'll become young again. For all we know, I might stay like this in the afterlife."

I chuckle at the silliness of the question. _Of course, Vega. I love you. Your old age won't change that. You're stuck with me._

"I love you, Jade."

Vega doesn't even care to brush her tears away. She lets them fall to her lap, and if only I could, I would catch them. They're that precious.

"Beck married this girl named Elana. She's a nice girl. You would like her."

_I was there, Vega. I don't like her. She's too prim._

"But she's a little prim. You would dislike that."

See?

"Cat married Robbie. They had the cutest kids. Glasses-wearing brunettes. They're old now, though, and have kids of their own. The eldest, they're twins, you know, they're named Jadelyn and Victoria. After you and me. Of course, I know your name is just Jade, not Jadelyn, and that's just something your mom made up, but Robbie said the name stuck, and it sounds cuter." Vega laughs, her whole body shaking. "The girl dropped the _–lyn_ part when she grew up."

I laugh at this too. No one would take her seriously if she stuck with that name.

"My sister—wait, never mind. You don't really care much about her."

_You got that right_.

"André's married too. You remember that shrugger in Sikowitz's class? Selena?"

I nod, even though she can't see me. Heck, I'm sure she doesn't even know I'm here—well, my body's here, but she doesn't know that I'm listening or something—whatever.

Vega checks her watch and frowns.

"I have to go, but I promise I'll be back. I love you."

**;**

Vega died the next day. Don't worry. She was sleeping. She didn't feel a thing. Unlike my death, which was a painful car crash, but then again, I am quite a fan of pain, so the same thing applies, if you look at it through my eyes or something. I doubt you understand.

So here I am, standing in front of her coffin, looking down at her peaceful face as people come and go. I notice Beck and his girl at the very front pew. Even at an old age, his hair is still fluffy. It's all white and more like a cloud now.

Cat is standing beside me, her arm actually passing through mine. She got rid of the red hair by age forty and now her hair is a fine silver. Robbie is at the door, greeting everyone as they come in. He got rid of his stupid puppet after graduation. Who knows where that chunk of chiz is right now. Maybe it got nailed by a wood chipper. I would say I'd die happy, but I'm already dead.

André steps into the room, heading straight for the coffin and actually standing where I am. I step away, of course. It's wonky.

"At least you're with Jade now," he whispers before turning to greet Trina, who's been crying relentlessly (the girl's got a heart after all). Vega's parents are already dead, peace be with them, and they've already passed into the light.

I cross my arms and I feel a shiver coming up, the telltale sign that another spirit is present, and I'm sure I know exactly who it is.

No, not my dad. He's spending his sweet time in limbo. He can't even find peace. He doesn't know where to find it. Definitely not from me.

"Jade?"

I smile as I turn around, my breath hitching in my throat as I see her, young and eighteen, standing just a few feet away. She grins as she steps closer and wraps her arms around my neck tightly. My own arms snake around her waist to hold her even closer.

"I've missed you so much," she mumbles. Both our bodies begin to shudder as we cry in each other's arms. I plant a kiss on her slender neck. The feeling of being with her again overwhelms me a little bit, so I hold her even tighter.

"I missed you too. It was so long."

"I know." She lets out a breathy laugh. "I feel like a teen again. Being old feels—different."

I laugh too. "Well, technically, we're both old."

"Whatever."

"I listen, you know, when you talk."

"I had a feeling you could hear me somehow." She presses her forehead against mine, noses brushing. Our lips meet and instantly mold together, and even as a spirit, I can feel electricity running through my whole body. It feels so nostalgic. We kiss for who knows how long, and really, it's nice that we don't have to pull apart to breath anymore. We're already dead… Okay, that's an awful way of putting it. Anyway.

We start slow, I turn it into a French kiss, and then it's back to slow, sweet, and sensual, like a movie kiss. My chest swells (I can't feel my heart anymore, and to be honest it feels pretty weird) and I hold her even tighter, if that's still possible. When we finally split apart, I weave my fingers through hers and bring our hands up to kiss her knuckles. At the corner of my vision, I see a white light building, growing brighter with every second.

"Looks like we're ready to cross over," I tell her, my eyes capturing her gaze, blue-green and chocolate-brown.

"Thanks for waiting for me." She gives me a heart-melting smile. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Thanks for not marrying anyone. I would've haunted you both to death."

"Jade!"

"Just kidding, Tori." I plant another kiss on her lips before smiling back. "Come on. It's time for us to go. I've been waiting for eighty years. Now way am I postponing it now, especially not for you.

"Really, Jade? You're still like that? Even after death?" She giggles, though. Of course she knows when I'm kidding and when I'm not. Also, she knows that I've been waiting for her, and that I'm not crossing without her.

"I love you, Tori," I state, and we share another kiss, and a warm smile.

"I love you too, Jade." She holds me tighter.

Hand in hand, we walk over to the light, allowing its warmth to envelop us both. We don't look back. Instead, we hold each other's tender gaze as we both finally find paradise.


	6. Cheesecake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a continuation of Reflection, since so many of you said it would make a great two-shot. Should I make it a separate story altogether? You guys decide. For now, here's the chapter. Anchors away!**

**\Cheesecake/**

I quickly shove the key into a hole in the wall, turning it so that the chains would open. As soon as Vega's released, she starts running around the cavern like a mad dog, her large paws thundering on the ground. She even does a quick wall-run. Show-off.

"Are you done shoving your werewolf-ness into my face?" I snap curtly, my arms crossing over my chest. It was meant to be a joke, but Vega probably thinks I'm P'd off for real, because she suddenly stops and stares at me with sad brown eyes.

"_Oh. I'm so sorry, Jade, I didn't mean to—"_

"Sheesh, Vega! Chill out, will you? I was kidding." I run a hand through my hair before letting out a sigh. "Come on. Let's get out of this dump."

"_Jade, are you sure about this?" _Vega tilts her head to one side, like a true dog._ "I mean, won't people see us? I'm sure these kinds of things aren't meant to be seen in public._"

"Of course I am. I've been coming to this graveyard since I was a little kid. By this time, it's empty. Besides, if some people see you, they'll just blame it on the mist or something. They're all stupid." The side of my lips quirk up in a smirk. "Well, mutt? You coming or not?"

"_I don't appreciate you calling me a mutt."_

"I didn't expect you to."

"_Are we seriously fighting again! God! André was right. We _do_ fight like an old married couple_."

"Not to you, I hope."

"_Jade!_"

"Vega!" I try to bite back a smile. Even in wolf mode, she's still as fun to tease as ever. I watch as she lets out a sigh, her eyes closing before opening again to stare at the ceiling.

"_Let's just go_."

"Finally!" I start to head towards the gate, but then I stop and shrug. "Hey, Vega, wait here while I get my leash, okay—"

"_Jade!"_

I chuckle. "Kidding. Come on, doggy. It's getting a little scuffly in here."

"_Scuffly?_" I look back to see that her head is tilted to the side again, and I'd be lying if I said it isn't cute, but there's no way I'm admitting that to anyone. "_What on earth does '_scuffly_' even mean?_"

"It's a word I made up. You have a problem with that?"

She shakes her head. "_No ma'am_."

"Good. Oh, and don't ever call me '_ma'am_' again unless you want me to shove my scissors into both your wolf eyes, got that?"

"_Yes sir!_"

"Vega!"

She lets out a wolf-y laugh. "_Sorry_."

I roll my eyes. "Boy, even as a flea-ridden mutt you're just as annoying."

"_Hey, I am not flea-ridd—"_

"Vega?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Stop talking." I brush a lock of hair away from my face and stride across the tunnel. I hear Vega let out an uncomfortable squeal, probably because she's barely fitting through the walls, what with her large canine frame and all, and I almost laugh when her paw snags a rock and she squeaks. As soon as we get out of the mausoleum, Vega lets out a breathy sigh.

"_Finally!_" She walks towards me and glances up at the sky. There's only the moon up there, the lights of the nearby city outshining the stars, and it's sad, really. Maybe I should stab all of the power plant workers with a fork and plunge the city into darkness. Then the stars would reappear. Maybe.

"Told you there aren't any people around anymore." I trace one of the gravestones with my index finger. "This place scares them shitless."

"_Jade!_"

"What?!"

"_Language!_"

"You're not my mother." I exhale loudly. "Never mind. Come on."

We begin to walk across the graves, the fog curling around us, sending a cold chill down my spine that's not unwelcome. Vega looks around excitedly, like she's in an amusement park rather than a graveyard. Her pawsteps are pretty light for a wolf, and her tail is wagging behind her.

"You gotta wazz or something, Vega?"

"_Nope. I'm just exhilarated. It's my first time to be a wolf. I never thought it would be such a rush._" She turns to me, her chocolate-brown eyes gleaming. "_I can see everything in detail, Jade. Every little thing. It's so sharp and clear._ _I can smell a lot of things too, and hear. I can ever hear your heartbeat._"

She takes a step closer to me.

"_I didn't know vampires had beating hearts._"

"Yeah. As shocking as it is, it's the truth. Vampires still have working hearts in their chests and warm blood coursing through their veins." I shrug. "It's just like being human again, except our heart can beat much faster than a human's, which gives us more strength and speed. You get what I mean?"

"_Yeah, I sorta do._" She eyes the tomb just up ahead. It's large and rectangular, with a statue of an angel standing elegantly on one side. We head over to it and I use it as a chair. She sits on the ground by my feet. "_This is all such a rush, you know? I'm a wolf, you're a vampire, and you're family—_"

Her eyes dim, and I'm sure that if she's in human form, she's frowning.

"_Is that a touchy subject? Because I'll stop if it is._"

"No, Vega. It's cool." I take a deep breath, the cold air piercing my lungs. "My family tree has always been filled with the lycanthropes. Nobody knows where it started. Maybe we were born to be werewolves. I don't know. It's always been in our blood. My father is the Alpha of our current pack. The big boss. Of course, he's expecting _me_ to be the next Alpha. Something about being born to walk in his pawsteps. He said my older brother was a traitor, and my younger brother is way too weak. I was excited, obviously. I wanted to lead the pack. I wanted to rule. I wanted the power to make them obey. It was my dream. I trained, I studied, I did everything there is to be done. I was ready."

"_Then?_"

"Then it happened. I was on my way home from Hollywood Arts. It was our Sophomore Year, so you weren't there. Anyway. Beck and I had a fight, and I refused a ride from anyone. I was on my way home and suddenly a guy jumped me, changed me, then left me. It happened so fast that I couldn't even fend him off. How could I? I haven't transformed yet and he was a vampire." I frown at the memory. "When dad found me, he left me there on the streets. I was bitten, and he disowned me. I was no longer his daughter. I couldn't fight the inevitable. I became a vampire, and he hasn't really talked to me that much since."

"_Just like that?_"

"Just like that."

"_What kind of father is he?_"

"I can sort of understand, you know? It's a disgrace. I'm the only other West who can be an Alpha, but now I can't, because I'm a vampire. After him, there will no longer be a West who can claim the Alpha throne. I was the only one." I clear my throat. "All of those years of training, my bond with my father, gone."

"_I'm so sorry_."

"Shut up, Vega. It wasn't your fault."

"_It must've been so hard._"

"Yeah, no chiz."

"_I wish I can say I feel your pain—_"

"You don't know a thing about it, Vega," I interrupt harshly. I raise my eyebrows as Vega lays down her large muzzle on my lap. Electricity courses through my veins, the same spark that charges me whenever we touch, and I blink down at her in confusion.

"_But you have a family now, Jade. You know you do—_"

"Vega, if you go all sappy on me, I swear—"

"_Jade, there really isn't any other way to put it, you know?_"

I scowl at her, but she just lets out another wolf-ish chuckle.

"_We're here for you. Robbie, André, Cat, Beck, and even Rex. Me too, of course. Let's not forget that._" She lifts her head and I think she smiles at me.

"God, you're so cheesy."

"_Trust me, I know. I think it's a disease or something. Stab me all you want but you can't stop me from being sappy._"

"Whatever, Vega." I glance up at the sky, at the pale moon, and exhale. "You're not half-bad, you know that?"

"_Look who's being sappy now!_"

"_Look who's being sappy now,_" I mock.

"_I don't talk that that!_"

"Sure you don't, Vega. Sure you don't." I turn to her and smirk. "Come on, wolf. I am not sitting here all day. Besides, my legs are getting numb because your head is so heavy."

"_I didn't know vampires could get numb._"

"They don't." I pat her head, ruffling her fur a little bit as she pulls away to let me stand. "Let's go. There's this new place called The Cheesecake Warehouse that just opened up a few nights ago and I heard they serve freakishly large proportions of salads and desserts."

"_One, are you asking me out on a date, Jade West? Two, I think I heard that from iCarly, when they pranked Freddie. Three, I'm a canine, so am I even allowed to eat salads and desserts? Oh, and four, how am I supposed to go there looking like this?!_"

"One, why, you got a problem with that? Two, yes, the original is from Seattle. Three, yes, you can, because you're still part human, moron. Four, I have a car, and my car has a trunk."

"_Jade!_"

"Fine, backseat it is."

"_I can't believe you're taking me out on a date while I'm—_"

"Whoa, whoa, who said I was asking you out on a date?!" I bite back a smirk as bewilderment crosses her gaze.

"_But you said—_"

"_No,_ Vega, I didn't say yes."

"_But—your words implied—if you read between the lines—_" She groans. "_Never mind. Let's just go_."

"Alright, first date it is." I wink at her and laugh. She butts her head against my hip and I just shake my head at her with a smile. "Well? Come on, time's wasting. Oh, and just one rule. Do _not_ stick your head out of my car. Or drool."

"_That's two_."

"Vega—"

"_Alright, shutting up!"_ She doesn't, and we both laugh our guts out before we could even reach the car.

**;**

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Stick to a two-shot? Whole different story entirely? Go on, tell me. Oh, and by the way, you guys can go on suggesting words again. I have not a single idea as to what to write after this. HAHA. Anyway. Review please? :)**


	7. Breathless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from. It just suddenly hit me last night, because I couldn't sleep. Rated M, don't read if you don't want. Oh, and thank you, SkylerPhoenix for the word.**

**\Breathless/**

No one would ever guess that Vega's not that innocent of a girl. Everybody always think of her as sweet, courteous, gallant, and, most of all, naïve. She's too nice, too kind, too _Tori Vega_ to have a dark secret, to have dark, hot fantasies like everybody else… They don't know her at all.

Tori Vega has a dark side, and I'm sure as hell I'm the only one who knows about said side.

I am reminded of this as she leans against the kitchen counter, her lower lip captured playfully between her teeth. I arc an eyebrow at her as I set the mug of steaming coffee down on the countertop.

"What's going on, Vega?" I watch as she walks over to me, that damn lip still being bitten. Whoever thinks it's not hot on her is seriously demented or something.

"Oh, you know, the usual," she says quietly, one hand moving to the back of my neck. She presses her body against mine and our lips meet and part. Our tongues slide together in an erotic dance, her skin feverish and hot, mine equally so, and all reason is thrown out the window.

What? Must everything have a reason? Can't we play a little without being asked '_why_'?

Of course we can. She's Tori Vega, naturally sweet and everybody's best friend. I'm Jade West, and I command all, unless they want scissors cutting their throats at an agonizingly slow pace.

Vega's hand tugs at my shirt and we stumble away from her kitchen, up the stairs, and into her bedroom without ever parting. I kick the door close with a foot before proceeding to the bed.

"We have classes in a few hours, you know," I murmur, glancing quickly at the digital clock on her bedside table. Four in the morning. Okay, so you might be wondering why we're even awake so early. Well, I _was_ gonna bring her to a fancy coffee shop I found two days ago for early morning breakfast, but—oh well.

"Who cares?" Her fingers caress my face and I let out a snicker.

"Is this right? Vega doesn't care about her classes. That's a first," I tease before leaning in to kiss her lips passionately.

"Hold on a sec," she interrupts, and I watch with interest as he reaches for something underneath her bed. She pulls out a box, opens it, and I bite my lips together in surprise as she shows me what's inside. Handcuffs. Black and fuzzy. She wags her brows seductively at me.

"Well, well. Vega. You're revealing yourself to me once again," I comment.

"Don't I always, Jade?" She hands the handcuffs to me and I kiss her, urging her to move back on the bed, and she does. Want floods my system, and I maneuver us expertly until I can trap her hands to the headboard of her bed. She lets out a tiny squeak of excitement, and, well, _damn_, that's hot.

I pop the button of her jeans and pull it down her long legs carefully, slowly, watching as she fights to keep still. Her lower lip is between her teeth again. I chuck her jeans over my shoulder and lean back in to slam my mouth against hers. Her body arcs up into mind as I put one hand on the garter of her underwear, fingers dipping occasionally underneath it. I trail kisses down her jaw and to her neck, teeth gliding over tan skin before digging into the crook where her neck meets her shoulder. She lets out a whispery breath as I bite harder. I notice that her nails are digging into the heels of her palms.

I breathe in her scent, something akin to vanilla and lavender, and my hand moves into the pink scrap of cloth that's her underwear. Her body lifts off of the bed in surprise as I insert two fingers into her. My thumbnail moves lightly against her clit, teasing her, and she inhales sharply. She yanks at the handcuffs that she herself bought. I catch her gaze and smile wickedly as I start to pump in and out of her. Her body moves to match each stroke, and occasionally I would curl my fingers.

She moans loudly with each touch, and I do the same as I watch her, our voices mixing together in a beautiful song.

Yuck. That was cheesy.

I watch as she comes apart in my hands. I feel her muscles start to clench as she gets ready for release. Her eyes flutter close, her toes curl, her lips part… and that's when I pull out of her.

She squeaks in protest.

"J-Jade?"

"Let's go to school," I whisper, freeing her hands and sashaying away from the wreck that's Tori Vega.

"B-but—Jade—that's unfair—hey!" I laugh as I cross the hallway and down the stairs.

"If you're not ready by a few minutes I'm leaving without you," I call out to her.

**;**

Vega and I sit in the back of Sikowitz's class, and I don't even see the teacher stumble into the room because I'm watching Vega, who's still a complete mess. Her eyes aren't completely focused, her breathing is labored, and I know for a fact that she's horny, because, come on, I left her on the edge.

I let out a quiet chuckle and she shoots me a glare, one that lacks fire because her hormones are raging.

Sikowitz babbles on about method acting and different techniques and stuff, and, as everybody's distracted, my hand slides over to Vega's thigh, running up and down her jeans. Her breath hitches in her throat. She covers her face with her palm as a shiver racks her body and she lets out a groan.

"Tori, is there something wrong?"

My acting comes into gear, shifting perfectly.

"She's not feeling well, Sikowitz. She's sick as chiz, obviously," I hiss at him. "God, can't you recognize a sick person when you see one?"

"Well, I—"

"Why's Tori sick?" André asks, worried.

"Well, smart ol' Vega here stuck her head out of the car window with her hair still wet. You complete the picture," I snap.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take her to the clinic," Sikowitz butts in, ushering us out of the room. I take Vega's arm around my shoulder and help her to her feet. She plays along and prevents to stumble, not bad Vega, and I half-drag, half-help her out the door and through the halls.

I honestly don't know where we're headed. Am I seriously gonna bring her to the nurse's office?

Vega answers for me and yanks me into the dark janitor's closet as soon as we pass by it. She shoves me and my back slams against the metal rungs of the ladder on the wall.

"Pushy, aren't we?" I comment with a snigger as she kisses me over and over again, my lips slowly going numb at the attention that it's getting. We slide down into a sitting position, her straddling my lap, and. from the light coming from the small glass square on the hall, I notice that her lower lip is between her teeth yet again, and her eyes are hooded and dark with lust. Hot.

She starts to grind down on my lap, craving for the adrenaline that I refused to give her earlier. My hands weave through her brown hair as my lips move to her neck, to the recently-bitten skin, and I bite it again, harder than the first time. She lets out a groan as I suck, leaving a hickey that's sure to stand out on her skin.

My kisses move to her collarbone, and then finally back to her lips, every cell in my body tingling. Her hands move to my back and underneath my clothes. She unclasps my bra, and then suddenly she rakes her nails down my flesh, leaving ten burning trails of pain/pleasure. I groan.

Vega likes being bound. Vega likes being teased. Vega's a scratcher. That's three out of a million things only I know about her.

When I give her a chaste—I honestly don't think that word applies to anything we do but, you know, whatever—kiss on the lips, and finally she comes, pleasure rolling through her body in intense waves. She collapses into me, breathless but overjoyed, her fingers curling around my neck.

"Finally," she breathes out. I chuckle at her. She still sounds so innocent.

That's the fourth. Vega doesn't do dirty talk.

"Well, baby, how are you feeling? Is that head of yours still hurting?" I mock.

She only moans in response.

"Vega?"

"I'm tired," she murmurs quietly.

"Let's go home?"

"And cut classes?"

"Duh," I say with a roll of my eyes. I put one arm around her back, the other beneath her knees, and I stand up, lifting her with me. She presses her face into my neck and I carry her through the empty hallways and into my car. I hold her hand before giving her a sweet kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" I tell her randomly.

"Where'd that come from?" She asks with a slight, tired smile.

"Nowhere. You do, right?"

"Of course. I love you too," she responds.

I place the key in the ignition and start the car. I drive out of the school parking lot with our hands still intertwined. She pecks me on the cheek and I flash her another smile.

**Author's Note: Random lemon-fluff from yours truly. :) Review, please?**


	8. Firewood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: Just a quick update here. Read and review, please? :)**

**\Firewood/**

"Hey, Tori. Would you mind helping me get some firewood?"

"What about the tents?" I set my large knapsack at the ground and face Beck.

"Don't worry, Tori, we got this," André encourages, ushering me off.

"But Jade and Cat aren't here ye—"

"Don't worry about those two," Rex interrupts rather rudely, and I take my time to cross my arms at him with a disapproving glare. "Hey, don't glare at me like I'm your son! I'd rather be your lover."

"Jade's not gonna be happy about that," Robbie warns, giving me an apologetic look before setting his puppet by his bag to help André with the tent frames.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" He leads me into the forest, and I just let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen, Tori, I know you haven't seen Jade since this morning, but you'll see her later, you know."

"I know," I say with a frown. "It's just that—I don't know—I miss her?"

"Tori, you guys were separated for _five_ hours, not a decade." He chuckles as my forehead gets slapped by a low branch. I rub my noggin with the heel of my palm.

"Right, right, of course," I grumble. "How far do we have to go? It's just firewood."

"Nope. We're looking for _good_ firewood that would burns easily but lasts long. Think of it as shoe shopping for girls," he states, his eyes crinkling a little bit as he flashes me a grin. I shake my head.

"Boys," I murmur under my breath.

Beck only laughs at me.

I continue asking him about the type of firewood we're supposed to look for, but he just shakes his head, telling me that it's hard to explain and, I quote, "Let the expert handle it".

Several minutes and three scrapes later, I finally snap.

"Beck! Where are we even going? It's like we're walking in circles!" I stop in my tracks, my hand on a tree trunk to steady myself. The bark underneath my palm is rough and uneven. "The sun's going down and we don't have a single branch!"

"Relax, Tori, we're almost there." He pats my head but I flinch away.

"No. No. I feel as tired as when Trina was sick and I had to go deal with Ponnie. _I_ am taking whatever dry branch I can find then I'm going back to the clearing." I stand on the tips of my toes and snap a few branches off of the tree to my left. I turn around and do the same to the one on my right.

"Tori, we have to—"

"No. If these die out quickly, then there are a hundred other trees that are _closer_ to camp. Besides. I haven't eaten since last night and I can eat a cow," I half-growl, gathering the broken branches into my arms.

"You can?"

"Beck," I warn. He takes a step back and lifts his hands, palms up.

"Sheesh. Your kindness might be rubbing off on Jade, but her snarkiness is rubbing off on you too." There's a twinkle in his eyes that's saying he's more amused than anything.

"I'm sorry, Beck. It's just that I'm starving, Trina gave me a hard time before we left home, I haven't seen Jade, I'm tired, and heaven knows why I'm suddenly so down."

"Why _are_ you down, Tori?" He sits down on the twisted root of a nearby tree and pats the space beside him. I sit down as well, dropping the branches down.

"Beck. Don't you know what today is? Wait, no. Don't you know what tomorrow is?" My lips pull down at the corners, and no matter how I try to quirk them back up, they keep drooping.

"Tomorrow?"

I let out a loud sigh, and it comes out shaky.

"Beck." The pain stabs at my chest. "Really? You don't remember? None of you remember?"

"Is it… Hollywood Arts Day?"

That earns him a punch to the shoulder, courtesy of me, of course. Something I learned from Jade.

"Beck, it's my birthday tomorrow." My frown becomes more evident. "Gosh, I'm getting frown lines sooner than I thought."

"Oh." Beck looks away from me. I can see that he's tense.

"Yeah. _Oh_." I manage a small smile. "I'm not _that_ upset, but—you know. I just thought you guys would've… Jade remembered, but…"

"Tori—"

I shrug. "What? Do you really think I'm gonna cry or something?"

"Maybe." He smiles at me innocently. I return it.

"I'm not." I let out another breath. "Now can we _please_ go back to camp? I'm sure these branches will do."

"Fine. Tori, I'm sorry I forgot. I just didn't know." He stands up and lends me a hand. I take it and he pulls me up to my feet. It's my turn to pat his head.

"No problem."

**;**

"Happy Birthday, Tori!"

"Well, Advanced Happy Birthday, that is," I add, watching as Vega's face lights up with glee.

"What-?" She crosses her arms. "You mean I wasted my time gathering sticks just so you guys can prepare a surprise? My poor legs and frown lines!"

Everybody rushes over to Vega, Cat leading the group and tackling her best friend to the ground. I watch from the distance, waiting as they all finish getting their hugs on. I cross my arms, watching as the fire starts to grow and lick up towards the dimming sky.

"Jade planned everything," Cat exclaims with the enthusiasm of a four-year-old. "She told us not to say anything or else she'll call the Principal. She's scary."

I catch Vega's gaze through the crowd and she flashes me a smile so bright I'm a little more than blinded, but I don't look away. Instead I match it, or at least try to, because, really, smiling isn't my thing. Without warning, she's running faster than an Olympic athlete and tackling _me_ to the ground. The breath rushes out of me from the impact and I gasp for breath.

"Vega, really, you had to tackle me?" I gasp out.

"Yes," she replies, her forehead pressed against mine. I pull my present from my pocket without breaking her gaze and blindly put it on her ring finger. Her brows draw together in confusion, as always, and when she looks down a blush spreads on her cheeks.

"Jade. You didn't," she whispers.

"Tori. You and I both know it's our last year at Hollywood Arts, and who knows what's gonna happen after graduation. It's not marriage or anything, but—well, I don't really know. I just wanted you to wear something that reminds you of me, and besides, it's your birthday." I watch with amusement as she lifts her hand and stares at golden band around her finger. I almost laugh my head off when she stares even closer at it. "Don't worry, Vega, it's not fake, if that's what you're worried about."

Vega suddenly slams her lips on mine in an urgent kiss, the force actually knocking me down to my back again. I just got this shirt, and now it's ruined. Oh well. None of it matters anymore. Vega's lips are much more interesting, anyway. My hands grasp her waist as hers weave through my hair, pulling me closer to her.

"Do you guys mind saving the R Rated stuff for later?" André interrupts with a chuckle. I turn to shoot him a glare.

"Oh, like you and that other girl from Prome Night cared when you guys were sucking the oxygen out of each other, Harris," I hiss, taking Vega's chin in one hand and pulling her mouth back to mine. Vega giggles at my quick outburst but kisses back nonetheless.

"Aren't they sweet?" Cat compliments.

"Agreed," Beck adds.

"Hot," Rex comments, followed by a harsh '_shut it_' from his master.

"Was I really sucking the oxygen out of her?" André grumbles, but it's obvious that he's not at all offended.

I touch Vega's cheek tenderly, and then I take her hand in mine.

"Why do we always end up sprawled next to each other, trapped in a room, or asleep somewhere?" I ask.

"I have no idea, but I'm not complaining," she murmurs.

"Neither am I."

**;**

**Author's Note: Like I said, this is random, and I had to write this in hopes of finally getting out of my Writer's Block. Sorry if it lacks at some places, or if Jade seems a little bit out of character, but I just had to update. Oh, and I was watching High School of the Dead when I was writing this. Weird, right? xD**


	9. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: I'm using my new laptop right now. I'm calling her "Silverling"! Haha. Anywho. Here's a quick update. Hope you guys like it! Raise your feet if you guys are as excited for "Wanko's Warehouse" as I am!**

**\Magic/**

"Let's. Discuss. Acting!" Sikowits drums his feet on the ground, a makeshift drum roll, and we match his beat excitedly. "Or rather, you young, naïve children, let us _do_ it. Today, we are going back to the very beginning, to our first ever activity, and see how you compare to your previous, soulless selves—"

The door swings open abruptly, banging against the wall before being slammed shut as a wazzed-off Jade enters the room armed with a new pair of scissors.

"Ah, Jade, we are ever so grateful that you've graced us with your negative pres—"

"Don't even start, Sikowitz! I'm not in the mood for this _bullshit_," Jade yells, her rage almost palpable—whatever palpable means. I think it means 'almost solid' or something.

To my left, Cat lets out a loud, dramatic gasp before frowning. "She said a bad word."

"I say whatever I feel," Jade growls before plopping into her seat near the back of the class.

"What's _your_ problem?" Beck narrows his eyes at the Goth, who returns the suspicious look with a glare that could whither _cactuses_. Or is it _cactusi? _Hmm.

"Why do _you_ care?" Jade points her sharp scissors at Beck, who flinches.

"We're not allowed to curse at school, you know," Robbie points out.

"Boo hoo, cry me a river, Shapiro," Jade growls.

"Well, _someone's_ a Crabby Kathy today," Sikowitz comments.

"I have every right to be a Crabby Kathy," Jade grumbles crossly.

"Kids and their angst. Anyway, let's continue on with our—"

"Oh! My brother, he kicked an ants' nest yesterday, but right before he slept, he told me the ants were out to get him and he was going to sleep on the roof." Cat inhales sharply before continuing with her clueless story. "Oh, don't worry, the ants didn't get him, but he fell the next morning because he said a butterfly attacked him."

Awkward silence hangs in the air as we all watch as the redhead nods her head with a smile. "True story."

"Okay," Sikowitz says, finally breaking the silence. "Thank you, Cat, for that interesting story, and now. I present to you kids, the Magic Coconut!"

Sikowitz walks out of the door and comes back in a second later with a large coconut in his arms. Everybody breaks into laughter as he plops it on the stage.

"Inside this beautiful yet inedible coconut are paper slips, two copies of different phrases, and you will team up with the person of the same phrase and perform it on stage with as much emotion as your young, tiny, fragile hearts can handle. Do whatever you please to convince me. And remember. No discussion. Improv! " Sikowitz waves his hand to the small hole on the very top of the coconut. "Now, kids, line up and pick. Don't open it unless I tell you to."

We form a neat line and when my turn comes around, I close my eyes and shove my hand into the hole, my fingers rummaging through the paper slips.

"Tori, this isn't a raffle. Just pick one and go," Sikowitz says with a chuckle. He picks up a much smaller coconut from his desk and places a bendy-straw in it.

I take a deep breath and finally pull out a rather crumpled paper slip, folded once. I head back to my seat, but not before sneaking a glance at Jade, who returns the look with a pointed glare… that turns into a curious one. I quickly turn away and settle into my chair, the hair on the back of my neck rising because I can feel her eyes on me. The reason, I don't know at all.

Once everybody's seated, Sikowitz puts his coconut down and claps his hand. "Alright. Three. Two… Open!"

I quickly spread the small, rectangular piece of paper open, reading the three words quickly.

The phrase is 'I love you'. _Hmm. Common. Easy enough._

"Alright. Now, who got the phrase '_I am truly sorry_'?" Beck stands up, and André follows him to the stage. They exchange a few heartfelt sentences, and we all clap politely as they walk back to their seats. All eyes turn to Sikowitz expectantly, and when he removes the straw from his lips, he frowns.

"Boring!" He shakes his head. "I want to be convinced. Beck, you are a great actor, one of the best, but you have to do better than that. You too, André. We will try again tomorrow. Next!"

I catch Beck's sight and mouth the words '_I'm sorry_'. He simply shrugs, smiles, and then replies with '_It's nothing_'.

It goes on and on, people going to the stage, Sikowitz being rather harsh with his criticisms, harsh but helpful, and finally it's down to me, Jade, a few shruggers and Robbie.

_No. It can't be._

"Next. '_I need you_'," Sikowitz calls out. Robbie stands up, followed by a shrugger named Maria—_Marie_?—and everybody guffaws because Robbie acts like a baby—literally—on stage.

It's down to me, Jade, and four shruggers; Luke, Arista, Jessipa, and Ellie.

"Interesting choice of character, Robbie. Maria, looks like you've been learning despite being as quiet as a giraffe." Sikowitz drops his empty coconut into the trash bin. "Alright. '_I love you_'. Front and center."

I stand up from my seat, and Jade stands up as well. Our gaze locks, and Jade's pierced eyebrow arcs.

"Wow. Right. Typical. How cliché. Vega and I. This is a big chunk of chiz," Jade snaps. She drops her scissors onto her chair and lets out an exasperated sigh before heading up on stage. I follow behind her shakily, arms crossed over my chest. As we make our way over to the front, Jade surprises me by leaning close and whispering something into my ear. "We can do _so _much better than them."

"We… can?" I ask as we face each other in front of the crowd.

"Of course we can." A ghost of a smile plays on her lips, lips that I may or may not have dreamt about before (it's not like I can control my dreams) and we both pull a straight face on.

"_I like the way you're such a star,_

_But that's not why I love you," _Jade begins, completely astounding me. She's singing the song I played a few nights back when we were working on a project for Gradstein. We were in my room and we both decided that we can't do without music. As soon as the song came up, Jade had gone to my iPod and changed it. I asked why, and she claimed she disliked that album (she claimed that the artist had lost her punk vibe) as much as she hated yellow. I told her that she should at least try to listen to it.

I grin at her and she further shocks me by flashing a smile of her own.

Oh my chiz.

I continue nevertheless.

"_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?" _I respond, sending her a wink. The class laughs at this, and so does she.

"_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me, eh, eh?"_

We inch closer to each other as we sing the chorus, and I'm instantly thrown back to when we were at Nozu.

"_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you._

_I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is you,_

_Being you. Just you. Yeah the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through._

_That's why I love you."_

If the support surprised me, the song astounded me, and the smile shocked me, then the next thing down-right made me lose my mind and doubt that I'm in reality.

Jade suddenly leans forward and plants a quick, sweet kiss on my lips, but that mere second of contact sends my nerves buzzing, my skin crawling, my heart flying, and any other cliché term you can think of.

And you want to know what stuns me the most?

Well.

I move towards her and kiss her as well, longer, softer, sweeter…

_Holy chiz, what am I doing?_

I pull back just as abruptly, my mind finally starting to work again. I tear my gaze from Jade's lips, to my classmates, to Sikowitz, then to Jade's eyes. Her pale green irises are gleaming with amusement.

"I—I didn't—Well, I did, but—" The bell rings and saves me from my flustered explanation, and I bolt out of there like a maniac, grabbing my bag and toppling the chair over accidentally before diving into the crowd of students eager to get to the Asphalt Café for lunch.

The last thing I hear is Jade's entertained chuckle.

**;**

I feel like such a loser.

Here I am. In the girls' bathroom. Eating lunch in the handicapped stall.

Let me rephrase that.

I _am_ such a loser.

What have I done? _I kissed Jade West. _Why the chiz did I do that? _Like chiz if I know_. I don't even like her! _That's a lie_. I don't like her. _Yeah, right, keep on telling yourself that. _Do I like her? _Do I? _I like Jade West? _Bingo!_

I shake my head, my sandwich on my lap, half-forgotten.

No. I don't like Jade West. I can't. I'm straight. I'm not supposed to like _Jade West_ because she hates the life out of me. She hates every fiber of my being. She hates _me_. I can't like her. That happens in novels, not real life. That's impossible.

Is it?

Then why did I kiss her? Why did I love the feel of her eyes on me, her lips on mine? Why do I smile at the sound of her voice, beam at the sight of her smile? Why does my heart thrash around like a beached minnow at the thought of her? Why do I feel a rush of sweet adrenaline whenever she's around?

And, most importantly, why do I constantly try to make her like me, even for just a little bit?

_Face it, Tori. You're drooling at her feet. She's a gank, a Crabby Kathy with her boxers constantly in a bunch (_Gosh, I'm even starting to sound like her) _and yet you love her still._

Love?

Do I _love_ Jade West?

No! I don't! I don't _love _Jade West! That can't be possible.

_Aww, who am I kidding?_

I close my eyes, remembering the time when André first brought it up. He said I was trying too hard, he said it was next to hopeless, yet I still tried. He said he thought I have feelings for her.

Well. I didn't exactly deny it.

I didn't say anything.

Apparently, that's all the answer André needs.

"Vega?" I instantly freeze up at the voice. "Vega. I can see your brown boots. Stop hiding because you're not very good at it."

I sigh and push open the door and watch as she washes her hands in the sink.

"Saved by the bell, huh, Vega?" She pulls a paper towel from the dispenser, dries her hands, and throws the used tissue into the trash bin before facing me with a condescending smirk on her face. "How about a round of question-and-answer? What happened?"

"You started it," I point out, trying to avoid her gaze. "My turn. Why where you so incredibly pissed earlier that you had to curse on school grounds."

"I walked to school. My father was a total dick and claimed that he sent my baby for repair but I'm sure as my love for scissors that his new whore took it for a spin," she answers brazenly, her smirk never wavering. "My turn. Why did you kiss me?

"Why did _you_ kiss _me_?"

"Uh-uh. You don't answer a question with another question, Vega."

"I kinda like you, okay?" I roll my eyes. "There. Happy? It's not like it's _that_ hard to see. André told me himself. I'm so obvious."

"Yeah. You are," Jade chuckles. "I've noticed for a while."

"Let me guess. _'A while'_ translates to _'probably since I got here_'?" I frown at my own reflection.

"Actually, I found out when you helped me with _Well Wishes_. You _really_ helped me sincerely I forced the task onto you and—"

"I was so eager for a hug," I guess.

"Bingo," Jade says with a laugh. "You're as open as a book, Vega."

"What now?" I finally look her in the eyes. "Why did you kiss me? Don't tell me it's for Sikowitz's exercise."

"It's not," Jade confirms, and she starts to walk towards me.

"Then why?"

"Can't take a hint, Vega?"

"You want me to have a bad rep?"

"Nope."

"Teasing me?"

"Not really."

"Testing me?"

"That doesn't even make sense. Why would I even test you?" She cocks her head to one side. "Think, Vega."

"You like me?" I expect her to laugh at my face.

Instead she kisses me again.

"Boo," she snickers into my ear. "Surprising, isn't it?"

"You're so weird, you know. You're pissed one second and smiling the next. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm _Jade West_, Vega. That question is unapplicable."

"Right, right. Of course."

She kisses me again.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"Kissing," she replies huskily before capturing my lips again. Her tongue slips into my mouth and explores, brushing against mine and eliciting a moan that nobody would expect to come from _me_. It sounds so—so—I don't know, but it just sounds so different.

"So you like me?"

"So you're stupid?"

"I'm guessing you do," I murmur as she trails kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone.

"Blah," she growls, digging her teeth into my flesh, and I moan again, my fingers threading themselves into Jade's raven hair.

"Are we seriously doing this here?"

"Yep."

"What if someone walks in?" I try to glance at the door, but instead my eyelids flutter close as Jade's arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush against her body. Jade puts one leg in between both of mine, her thigh grazing me, making me aware of the heat that I'm feeling there.

Am I really going to lose my virginity in the school bathroom? To Jade?

Probably.

"We haven't even been out on a first date yet," I grumble, grinding down on Jade's leg and we groan in synch.

"After this. We're going to Inside Out Burger."

"Really, Jade? _Inside Out Burger?_"

"Fine, fine. Sunset Vineyard. That's the most expensive restaurant near here."

"I wasn't saying it should be expen—"

"I _want_ to, Vega," Jade butts in, her lips moving back to mold with mine. "I really want to. I really want you. Not just sexually, mind you, that's a plus one. I think I'm gonna take you away. Like Beast did to Beauty."

"You're not exactly a Beast," I comment.

"The hell I'm not." She captures my lower lip between her teeth. "So, Vega? Have you decided where we're going yet? Milan? France? Paris?" Her hand slips underneath the hem of my jeans, going south. I inhale sharply. "How about London? I heard it's magnificent there. Or maybe Canada. Japan, maybe? I can take you anywhere, Vega, just say the magic word and I'll take you."

"What's the magic word?" I breathe out as Jade's fingers linger even closer to where I'm hot and ready.

"Silver puppies," she responds cheerfully, and suddenly my mom—my _mom_—walks into the bathroom wearing a bikini top and _sweatpants_.

"Oh, hey, Tori. Your dad and I are going beach jogging for two straight weeks. There are bottles of Jack Daniels and the fridge and feel free to invite Jade into your pants—I mean room." She winks at me. "Bye!"

What…. What?!

**;**

My eyes open wide and I sit up quickly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Black-and-violet striped walls. A flat screen TV on the wall right at the foot of the bed. Stacks of boxes on one corner of the room.

I look down and find that I'm naked, and so is the raven-haired beauty beside me, her arm strewn lazily across my lap.

Realization finally enters my mind, reminding me of the events that happened last night.

Jade and I finally moved into our own apartment for college. Mom called me and told me that my cousin, Jack Daniel Morrisson, will tour us around campus on the first day of classes. Jade and I made love in the bathroom, in the _shower_, before taking it to the bedroom.

I hold back my laughter, failing a little bit, as I realize how utterly weird my dream was.

"What's so funny?" Jade looks up at me, blue-green eyes glinting with curiosity and amusement, and I laugh even louder. I launch into storytelling mode, telling her about every single detail of my queer dream, and by the end of it all, she's laughing as well.

"Wow, Vega. Your dreams are unbelievable," she sniggers as she sits up.

"Are they? Are they really?" I prompt, arcing an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever, Vega," she responds. She leans forward and brushes her nose against mine before capturing my lips into a passionate kiss. "You're a complete and total oddball."

"But I'm your oddball."

"Really, Vega? You're going for cheesy?" She shakes her head and laughs. "But yeah. You're my oddball, and I will literally stab anyone who disagrees."

"Just make sure you use the scissors I bought you for Christmas," I joke, my hands moving to brush a lock of her away from her face.

"I wouldn't want to use anything else," she grumbles before kissing me again, and we pick up right where the dream left off.

Of course, minus my mom totally supporting our _intimate_ encounters and the other stuff.

Just her, and me, our love, our promise, our passion…

And the feel of her lips skating down my navel and going even lower.

Whoa.

**;**

**Well? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Sorry if it's a little confusing or lacking or blah or whatever. It's 1:58 AM right now and my brain is mush, but I really want to update. Jori forever! Hah! \m/**

**By the way, if there are some words with missing letter 'U's, please bear with me. The 'U' button is wonky.**

**Whoops! Almost forgot. The song was "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne, from her new album, "Goodbye Lullaby".**


	10. Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: This suddenly popped into my mind while listening to All Good Things (Come to an End) by Nelly Furtado. This is short and quick. A spur of the moment update. Read and review, please? :)**

**\Savior/**

Jade gazed at the blank white walls sneering back at her. They looked so pristine, so white, so clean, so kind, it drove Jade nuts. The Goth took her head in her palms, fingers tightening around locks of her raven hair.

_No one will ever want you, kid. You're the spawn of the devil. Naturally, you'll be just as bad,_ a voice sneered. Jaded screwed her eyes shut.

"No, my mom wasn't the devil. You're the devil, you and your bitch," she hissed angrily. "_You're_ the one who ruined everything!"

_Who are you kidding, Jade? The moment you came into this world, everything crashed. _Jade could feel the presence in front of her, but still she refused to look up. _No one will ever want you. No one will ever notice you are gone. Everybody hates you._

A creaking sound filled the air, and Jade watched in horror as the white walls started to close in on her. Jade wasn't particularly claustrophobic, she wasn't afraid of death either, but somehow she was choking on her own fear.

A maniacal laughter filled the air as Jade tried to prevent the walls from coming any closer but failed miserably. The Goth banged at the tiles, calling for help, but none came.

"Anybody! Please! Help me!" She fell to her knees, sobs racking her whole body as she stared down at the ground, the last tendrils of hope slipping away from her, but not before whispering a name that was so close to her heart. "Tori."

_Nobody will help you, Jade. Nobody will… _ The voice trailed into silence and Jade thought she was dead, but then a hand landed on her shoulder, sending a warm sensation coursing throughout her body, and she knew she was safe. She opened her eyes to see that the walls were gone, that they were no longer moving in on her, and when she turned around to face her savior, a pair of chocolate-brown irises stared back with so much sincerity and kindness and _love_ that Jade began to cry again, but for a completely different reason.

**:..;..;..:**

Tori sighed in relief as Jade started to wake up from her nightmare. She felt Jade's body shiver as the Goth began to cry, and Tori wrapped her hands around her girlfriend.

"It's alright, Jade, it was just a dream," Tori whispered over and over again, her embrace on Jade tightening. The Goth buried her face into Tori's neck, allowing the cries to roll over her, waiting for them to finally subside.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" Jade's voice was hoarse from all the screaming she had done in her sleep. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tori smiled reassuringly, wiping the tears stains away from Jade's flushed cheeks. "That nightmare must've really scared you."

"Yeah, no chiz," Jade confirmed, intertwining her fingers with Tori's. "So, uh, thanks."

"No problem." Tori leaned forward to plant a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"This is so embarrassing. The great Jade West, crying over a nightmare," Jade grumbled, her lips turning down in a slight frown.

"If it was about your father, then it's not. If it was about a horror scene or something, then it is."

"It was." Jade let out a deep, shaky breath before meeting Tori's worried gaze. "But it's okay. You saved me—_God_, your cheesiness is rubbing off on me, Vega."

Tori giggled before giving Jade another kiss, this time on the lips. "Come on, you big crybaby, let's go back to sleep."

"I swear, if you call me that again, you're sleeping on the floor," Jade threatened, but both of them laughed as they settled back down on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other. "Good night, Tori."

"Good night and sweet dreams, crybaby," Tori murmured back. Jade let it slide and simply snuggled closer to her savior.

**:..;..;..:**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. :)**


	11. Gray

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: Just a few more days until Wanko's Warehouse, eh? Anyway. This is totally random, like my last two updates, and if you find any typos, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry because my parents are telling me to get off and I have auditions tomorrow and I need to sleep. Wish me a Jori-filled dream, please? Read and review, my lovely fledglings. Also, who here has watched the newest What I Love video on The Slap? Jade likes bunnies. That explains her lack of taunting on Tori Tortures Teacher. Harhar. Now, it's time for me to stop babbling. Bye! ;)**

**\Gray/**

I watch as Jade taps her fingers on the console, her lips set in a ferocious scowl. Her arms cross over her chest, a sign that she's getting wazzed off with waiting, and I simply watch as her annoyance starts to bubble to the surface.

"Where the chiz is André and Beck?" She slams one fist on the steering wheel. "They've been gone for a decade!"

"Yeah, if a decade is equal to ten minutes rather than ten years," I point out, trying to bite back a giggle.

"Shut up, _cupcake_." Her face screws up at the word.

Ah, so you might be wondering why Jade's using pet names, something everybody knows she dislikes as much as bras that hook in the front. Well, we had a bet, you see, right before we left to pick up our friends with the rented Toyota Hiace—also something Jade dislikes, apparently, because as soon as she had seen the van, she offered to stab the tires with her scissors. Okay, back to the bet. I told Jade that Beck was most likely to come to our little trip bringing only himself. Jade chose the other side and claimed that Beck was bringing a Northridge girl.

Well, duh, I won, so Jade's stuck with using pet names the whole day, and already I can tell it's taking a huge bite out of her already thin patience.

"Sorry we're late, teacher, but good ol' André had to chase after some girl passing the street to get her number," Beck jokes as he slides into van, followed by my best bud, who's smiling so wide it's a wonder his cheeks aren't torn yet.

"Like I said, I know the gal. I met her at Wok Star back when it was still standing and we totally got off on the right foot," André defends as he leans back with his hands behind his head. "She goes to—"

"Blah blah blah, save your sob stories for later, André, before I slam this God-forsaken car into a gas pump," Jade cuts off, re-starting the engine and accelerating smoothly and quickly.

"Who got her knickers in a bunch?" André huffs under his breath.

"Blame goody-two-shoes Vega—I mean _buttercup—here_ and her stupid 'pet name' bet," Jade snaps, swerving the car on purpose and causing me to topple over her lap. "See? You tell _me _to put on my seatbelt but you refuse to do the same. Anyway, I don't mind, just as long as you stay down."

"Jade!" I punch her playfully on the shoulder, catching her innuendo, and I collect myself, strapping the seatbelt over my body. "I just forgot, okay? No harm in forgetting. It's perfectly normal."

"Yeah, as normal as you forgetting your own name whenever I kiss your—"

"Jade!" I feel a fierce blush spread over my cheeks, and I turn back to our two friends. "Sorry—"

"Why are you saying _sorry_? They enjoy the hell out of that. They're boys," Jade interrupts.

"Hey, just because we're boys doesn't automatically mean we—" Beck tried to explain, but Jade doesn't let him finish either.

"Oh, so you _don't _find that arousing?" Jade gazes at them through the mirror, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, we do, but we—"

"Ha! See? I'm always right," Jade comments, her smirk growing wider.

"If you're always right, then how come you're stuck with calling me pet names?" I watch as her smirk disappears in realization.

"Crap."

"Caught Red-Handed: Jade West Gloating over Fake Victory," André laughs. "Sounds interesting."

"I beg to differ," Jade challenges, eyes glued back on the road.

"Besides, Jade, stop teasing me about my reactions. Need I remind you of how you moaned so much last night—"

"As if you didn't moan either—"

"At least I'm usually the type that _does_ moan because I'm submissive—"

"Oh, so that _automatically_ means the dominant can't moan?"

"Of course—"

"What the _hell_ do you read? _Fifty Shades of Gray?_"

"Where do you think I got the handcuff idea from?" I cover my mouth with both hands, completely flabbergasted with what I just said.

"You read _Fifty Shades of Gray?_" Jade breaks out into laughter, and pretty soon Beck and André are laughing as well while I just sit there and _blush_. "What's with that, _cupcake_?"

"I have to do my research _somewhere_," I mumble under my breath.

"Right, right, and some lame-o porn book is the perfect source, right?" Jade's pale green eyes glimmer with amusement. "What can you get from there? Riding crops and whips?"

"Hey, it's better than watching—wait, _how _do you even know about the riding crops and the whips?" My lips part in a wide grin as a light blush colors my girlfriend's pale cheeks. "Ha! So you read that too! Tease me about it, huh?"

"Well, actually, I'm done reading it," Jade confesses with a smirk. "I didn't really like it. Probably because I can't think of any other sex apart from ours."

"Jade! We have friends in the back, you know," I remind, glancing back at André and Beck, who are both doubled over in laughter.

"Oh no, please continue. This is way more amusing than Wok Star girl," André says with a wink.

"Jade? What have you done with this girl and her innocence?" Beck fake-blames as he tries to get air back in his lungs from all the laughter.

"I sucked it out of her," Jade says casually, and my face grows even redder. "Right, _honeybunch_?"

She stops the car as the streetlight goes from yellow to red, and I glance at her.

"Wanna give them a quick show?" I offer, my eyebrows wagging up and down.

"Let's," she replies with an eager nod. "Though it's more for my benefit than their's."

I lean over and capture my girlfriend's lips in a kiss that only breaks when the car behind us starts honking his horn and when we realize that Beck and André have both whipped out their PearPhones to capture the whole thing on video.

"I'm so saving this video," André chuckles and I shoot him a glare. "For when you two get married! I promise to do a video presentation-thing."

"Yeah, what he said," Beck guffaws, and all four of us know very well that he's partly lying.

"Yeah, well, too bad you guys don't get clips of our pre-honeymoon meet-ups," Jade teases, her free hand slipping into mine comfortably.

"You have—clips?" Beck's jaw drops to the ground, and so does André's.

"A few," I answer with an exaggerated wink. I place a quick peck on Jade's cheek as she focuses back on the road.

"Can we have copies?" André asks curiously, to which we both answer with a loud, sharp, Jade-like "_No!_"

"Again, Jade, what have you done with this girl and her innocence?" Beck repeats.

"Seriously, Beck, that '_repeat-the-question_' bit is getting old," I snicker.

"So we can't have copies?"

All four of us break into fits of laugh as we pull into Cat's driveway, the red-headed girl jumping up and down on the front porch excitedly before making—hopping, rather—her way to the van.

"Hey, guys. Jade, Tori, thanks for the copy you guys gave me last night," Cat greets as soon as she slides into the back seat next to André.

"_You _have a copy of Jade and Tori making sweet lady love?!" André looks as bewildered as a deer in front of bright headlights.

"Of course not! I was talking about Jade and Tori's duet back at Nozu," Cat gasps. "You're as assuming as my brother! You know, I remember the time he assumed he was not from this planet and that he was some alien that was sent here to take over the world, and—"

I just shake my head and catch Jade's entertained gaze.

"Not a fan of dirty talk, huh, _sweetie?_" She coaxes sarcastically.

"I don't talk like that," I point out.

"Oh, you so do, Vega. Especially whenever I kiss your navel and then go lower to where you want me the most and—"

"Jade, enough with the dirty talk," I scold lightly.

"As if you don't like it, Miss _Fifty Shades of Gray_," she teases, planting a kiss on my forehead before pulling out of the Valentine driveway.

"Besides. I like you most in my arms," I add with a slight smile.

"So cheesy, _honeypie_," she comments with fake distaste, although I know for a fact that she likes it.

**;**

**And yeah, I'm currently reading Fifty Shades of Gray. I'm sixteen and I'm reading a porn book. Yup. My innocence had been thrown out the window a **_**long time ago.**_


	12. Broke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: It's almost The Hambone King, yeah? I can't wait. A head's up, this is going to be an emotional (I think) chapter. Blame me and my suddenly downcast emotions. Also, I wrote this while listening to "City" by Sara Bareilles, so I suggest you guys listen to it too while reading this.**

**\Broke/**

I hug my knees to my chest, feeling my heart hammering with so much pain it's hard to bear. I choke on my own sobs, tears streaming down the sides of my face, and with a frustrated groan, I chuck one throw pillow all the way across the room.

"_I love Beck._"

I remember her saying those words to me, and everything just crashed. I was shot down, stepped on, and stabbed over and over again.

"_I can't love you, Tori. I _can't."

She said those words quietly, her eyes were blank, and I knew they were real.

"_I hate you_."

And that was the worst.

**;**

"Jade? Jade, are you there?"

I look up at Beck through my lashes, pushing his arm off of my shoulders with a grimace.

"I'm not a child, Beck," I say quietly, not really in the mood to even be angry.

"I didn't say you were." He sounds anxious, but I ignore him, shoving my books into my locker before closing it and heading over to Sikowitz's class, taking up my usual seat in the back. Beck sits down beside me with a sigh.

"What's wrong with you? You've been so different lately," Beck murmurs, moving closer to me and trying to take my hand, but I flinch away.

"I'm not in the mood, Beck, please." I can't even look him in the eye. "Just fuck off."

He shakes his head and sighs, moving away and ends up having a conversation with André, Robbie, and Cat. They all laugh at something Rex says, save Robbie, who's probably on the verge of tears. What a weakling.

My gaze moves to the empty seat near the front of the class.

I feel my heart shatter with both sorrow and regret.

I have to do something.

**;**

"_What?!_" I look at Jade incredulously. She puts her hands in her pockets, and I notice every little detail that points to something being very wrong: she's not standing straight, her hair is covering her face, and she lacks the pride she used to exude so powerfully, so magnificently.

"I'm sorry, Beck." She doesn't even look me in the eye. "I—I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about—?"

"I don't love you anymore," she says so abruptly that I drop my tool box to the ground, barely missing my foot. "Who are we kidding, Beck? It's not there anymore."

Jade suddenly crumples to the floor, and I kneel in front of her, hooking a lock of her raven hair behind her ear, but she swipes my hand away lightly. I see a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm so stupid! I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend." She wipes her tear away, only have another to appear on the other cheek. "I can't. I love someone else, Beck. Not you."

"Who, Jade?" I put my hands on her shoulders and shake her lightly, feeling my own tears falling. "Who? Who's so important that you're going to throw away our two-and-a-half years?"

"I've hurt her too much. I'm probably too late." She leans closer to me. "But I have to try. I love her, Beck. I love her."

I instantly know who she's talking about, but instead of walking away, like any guy would, I stay and hold her in my arms.

**;**

She's still in bed, her blanket pulled all the way up and over her head. She's barely moving, I know she's sick to the bone from all the crying, and I am to blame. Why did I have to be such a proud gank? What if I'm too late?

"_Go. Follow your heart, Jade."_

"_I'm so sorry, Beck."_

"_I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I held you back when even God knows you're meant for her, not me._"

I walk over to the bed and take a deep, shaky breath as I pull the blanket away from Vega's still form. Her eyes are blank and passive, the fire in them I used to adore so much completely extinguished.

I broke her.

I find myself falling beside her, tears falling much more than before. I touch her shoulder and she flinches.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I'm so sorry."

She doesn't respond. She doesn't even look at me. I wrap my arms around her body and I cry on her shoulder, but still nothing.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I was stupid. I was fucking _scared_. I—I…" I bite my lips together and hug her tighter. "I love _you_, Tori. I was so afraid to admit the fact that you got through all of my walls that I ended up hurting you. I love you."

I cup her chin and turn her head so that she's facing me. She blinks.

"I love you, Vega. Not anyone else."

She blinks again.

"I'm sorry."

She bites her lower lip.

"I love you."

I press my face to her neck, and for a few moments she doesn't move at all, but then she shifts, allowing me into her arms, finally accepting me in, before draping the blanket over both of us, and I know she forgives me. Not because her resolve is weak, Vega can be stubborn, I know for a fact, but because she loves me too.

She doesn't have to tell me. By the way she's finally pressing her mouth to mine, allowing our lips to move in sync to music only we can hear, only our hearts can understand, I already know.

**;**

They walk into the school together. Both their eyes are puffy and red, but I can see the love glinting in both brown and blue-green. They're happy together, walking through the halls, hands linked and shoulders touching.

They ignore everybody's stares. They ignore Rex's far-from-innocent comments, and laugh at Cat's squeals of delight. They accept André's friendly hug, their smiles complementing each other's.

"Beck?"

I cross my arms and nod at Jade and Tori.

"Yes, Jade?"

"Thank you, for letting me go." The two of them share a glance, and, as if sharing an unspoken joke, they giggle. Even Jade.

"You deserve to be with someone you love," I tell her.

"She did love you, you know," Tori points out, obviously trying to cheer me up. Why? I'm not even that down to begin with. Not as down as her when Jade lied about her feelings.

"She loves you more," I counter, patting her on the head. "I'm happy you two made up."

"And made out," comes Rex's snide comment, which causes Jade to grab the puppet by the 'do and slamming it against the nearby wall. Rex yells his protest, and Robbie yelps in surprise.

The bell rings and we head for our first class of the day, and I smile as Jade and Tori lags behind, enjoying each other's company, talking and laughing, even sharing several kisses as we walk all the way to our classroom.

It doesn't even hurt that much anymore. Seeing Jade happy and Tori no longer broken is worth all the pain in the world.

**;**

**Just a quick, emotional chapter for you guys. I don't know why, but I really like how this came out. Do you agree or disagree? Please tell me what you think. :)**


	13. Photograph

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: So? Have you guys watched Three Girls and a Moose yet? You have? Because I haven't. Gosh, I suck. I have to watch it soon, or else I'll—okay, there's something wonky with my chair. It keeps going down. Anywho. Just so you know, I'm listening to "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry right now. It's one of my most favorite songs, and I actually want to live it. xD Whoops! Enough babbling. On with the update!**

**Oh, and a special shout-out to Inepticon ( Hi! xD ) and SoccerAngelMusicWolf ( Thank you for the word! ).**

**Also, I advise you read "Wanko's Warehouse" over at Afterhours before taking this on. :) If you have, alright-y then. On with the show!**

**\Photograph/**

I put the red plastic cup down on the coffee table, ignoring all of the other strangers inside the house who are dancing to the beat of Cobra Starship's "Hot Mess" that's blasting through the stereos that are taller than me by a couple of petty inches.

The punch is pathetic, actually. It doesn't deserve the name. It's spiked, of course it is, but it hardly hits me. It's just like drinking ordinary juice to me, although everybody else—well, let's just say they won't remember what the hell they've been doing come morning.

"Jade! There you are!" I roll my eyes as Robbie approaches, stumbling over himself and dropping his puppet on the ground. He leaves it there and scuffles over to me. I raise one leg and aim at his groin, and he gets the message, stopping in his tracks. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Congratulations. You found me, Curls. Now , can you please leave me the fuck alone?" Okay, _maybe_ the alcohol is getting to me a _tiny_ bit. "Or do you want me to stick my scissors into your skull and make a hole big enough for me to yank your brain out?"

"Yeah, I don't think that's humanly possible, my dear Jade West. See, you'll need something better than scissors to open my brain and—"

"_Fuck off_!" He squeaks, trips over Rex, and runs away. Since this _is_ a teenage house party and everybody's either drunk or out cold, nobody even gives him a second glance. Good.

"Hey. What's a hot mess like you sitting all alone here for?" I flinch away as some blonde douchebag sits beside me, throwing his arm over the back of the velvet couch.

"Getting away from dickheads like you," I murmur, freezing as his face comes close to mine.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" His breath smells like cold beer. Ew. "Don't you know that I _own_ this house?"

"I'm well aware," I say coldly, not even looking at him. His hand moves to cup my nape, and my muscles tense.

"You should be thankful. I provided the location, now you provide the pleasure—Holy crap!" He springs away from me as I yank my scissors out from my combat boots. "Now, now, Jade. That's no way to treat your host."

"You're such an asshole, Gregg. No matter how many times you try to slather your slimy fingers on me, I am _not_ dating you. Ever." I glare at him, my blue-green eyes easily overpowering his glassy blue ones.

"One, you're single now and you can afford to throw yourself around every once in a while like a _normal_ girl, and two, who said there has to be a date?" He smiles suggestively. Cocky prick.

"Let me answer that. One, I am obviously anything _but_ normal. Two, I _loathe_ being compared to those sluts you call _normal_. Three, have you ever heard what happened to Ryder's face?" I grin wickedly as his eyes fly wide open.

"You did that?"

I arc an eyebrow at him. "Five… four…"

He's out of my sight before I could even get to three.

I remain sitting on the couch, deep in thought, for an hour or so. I finally decide to actually move when a couple starts to suck at each other's faces with their hands playing Alice in Wonderland beside me. Crushing my ninth cup, I chuck it over at them, watching as they pull away from each other in surprise. I just chuckle at their sorry faces before heading over to the kitchen, only to find a hyperactive and drunk red-head running into me and burying her face unknowingly into my chest.

"Jade-y! Join us, join us!" Cat takes my hand and drags me up the stairs and into a room where, surprise surprise, all the others are. I can literally smell the alcohol on her.

"Hey! Jade!" Tori beams at me from the bed. She's so obviously drunk that it's giving me a headache. "How nice—" _sneeze_ "—of you to join us!"

I turn towards Beck, trying to stop myself from charging him.

"Beck Oliver, goddamn it! How _irresponsible_ can you get?! I'll understand if you let Cat drink so much, she's used to it, but _Vega_?! What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!" I punch him on the shoulder, and not the _playful_ punch. "You _know_ that this is her first time! Do you remember when you did the same stupid-ass thing when _Cat_ was with us? Tell me what happened, Beck!"

"I'd rather not," Beck grumbles, obviously not that affected by the alcohol. He tried to hide the vodka bottle from my sight, but he fails. Obviously.

"Chill down, Jade," André interrupts. He, on the other hand, is just as drunk as Vega, if not more. "Besides, when was the last time we went to a _real_ teenage party? Huh? _Six months ago, _and, if my memory serves me right, it was the one when Vega decided to stay home to brush up for an exam."

"Still, that doesn't mean you can let her get wasted!" I walk over to Vega and she instantly pulls me down onto the bed with a giggle.

"Please stay, Jade? We're just starting the game," she pleads.

"No, Vega—"

"Hey, Jade, do you know that I've never had sex before?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Okay. That's it. You are going home. No more drinks for you," I snap, standing up and helping her to her feet. Behind me, all three boys snicker.

"Here comes mommy," Robbie teases. I ignore him and crouch down to grab Vega's backpack.

"Come on, Jade? Why leave? The night's young," Beck says in a sing-song voice, and I grab a pillow and hurl it at his face. "What? It's true. It's just—"

"Two in the morning, you moron. I'm taking Vega home." Before any of them could protest, I half-help half-drag Vega out of the room and down the stairs.

"Jade, where are you taking meeeeee?" Vega latches onto my arm, her face pressed up to my neck, her breath warm on my skin, and in all honesty it feels sorta nice. _Focus!_

"Home," is all I say, seeing the front door and making a move for it.

"Hey, you leaving all already?" Gregg blocks our way. "And you're dragging another hottie along with you? Come on, leave some for the rest of us."

In response, I pull out my scissors and narrowly miss his nose by half an inch. Have I ever told you that my accuracy is more than normal? Unhuman, even?

"Have a nice drive," he mutters, moving out of the way. "Call me, Tori."

"You can't call anyone without a phone," I respond for her, watching as he eyes me curiously.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have a—"

"You mean _this_ one?" I pull his phone out of my pocket and wave it in the air.

"How the hell did you get that?" He tries to take it away from my grasp, but I pull away.

"_That's_ how drunk you are." I wink at him, turn around, and throw the phone away. Hopefully, it landed in the punch bowl. "Asshole."

I lead Vega out of the wreck of a house and into my car, making sure her seatbelt's on before driving away from the house.

"I don't want to go home," Vega whines, frowning at me.

"Well, too bad, Vega. If you weren't drunk, we wouldn't be _going_ home."

"I'm not drunk. I'm just… woozy." She shakes her head and shifts her body closer to mine. I focus on the road, or at least try to, and listen to Vega's rambling silently until we reach the front of her house. "Well, Vega? We're here."

When I turn to face her, I jump in my seat when I see her face so close to mine.

"Vega?"

She mumbles something incoherent and, without warning, lunges forward, only to be restrained by the seatbelt.

"Okay, come on, work with me here," she complains, trying to remove it and getting it right on the fourth time. She sighs in relief and straddles my lap with a moan.

"Vega, what are you doing?"

Her arms wrap around my neck and she moves closer, her breathing deep and hard.

"Vega, you're drunk. What are you—where is your hand—_oh._"

My mind's suddenly in slow motion as Vega's hands grip my thighs and squeeze them. Her mouth crashes into mine, our tongues battling and her winning, though I blame the alcohol. She tastes slightly like alcohol and honey.

"Jade, you don't know how long I've wanted this," she whispers, her lips moving to my neck and sucking at my pulse point. I blink twice, trying to see if this is really happening. It is. Wow. "I want you."

Her mouth goes down even more, her teeth nipping at my collar bone. She pulls away, her hands finding the hem of her shirt, and she starts pulling it off of her body.

"I want you," she repeats, and then I stop her from completely removing her top. I bite my lower lip and sigh deeply. I know that I can't take advantage of her like this.

"No, Vega. That's the alcohol speaking." I shake my head and help her outside. She follows my lead without a word, and I can see a ton of emotions swirling in her glazed brown eyes. We go up the stairs, me deciding to just carry her on my back before she falls down the steps, and put her in her bed, throwing the blanket all the way to her neck.

"Don't you want me, Jade?" She sounds so sad that it's pretty down heartening.

"Just sleep, Vega. You're drunk."

"How many times have you said that phrase?"

"Sleep."

"Sleep beside me?"

I roll my eyes and get into bed. I sit up to fluff the pillow, and I notice a picture sticking out from underneath it. I take it, hoping Vega didn't notice. I settle back down, allowing her to use my arm as a pillow, like so many times before.

"Just make sure you take a shower in the morning," I tell her.

Before I know it, she's asleep, and I'm staring at a picture of us from when some producers came into our school to film The Wood. I had no idea she kept the picture, really. I thought she got rid of it. I told her that she should.

_Apparently, she likes opposing everything I say._ I put the picture back underneath the pillow and think about how she jumped on me, and how I actually had the strength to deny her even while a-quarter-drunk.

"Good night, Vega."

I settle for kissing her on the cheek before turning the lamp off and snuggling closer to her, not even caring that I'm acting un-Jade-like.

Then again, I'm acting so much like a softie whenever I'm around Vega that it's no longer considered _not_ me.

If that makes any sense.

But…

Maybe it doesn't have to.

**;**

**Well, what do you think? You think I got my muse back? ;)**


	14. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: This hit me hard last night while watching the Halloween episode of Pretty Little Liars. I freaked out when I saw Adam Lambert. Just saying. By the way, I strongly suggest you listen to "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson or "Between the Lines" by Sara Bareilles because that was what I was listening to when I was writing this—or rather, typing this up on my phone while my parents were sleeping. Anywho, on to the update.**

**By the way, thank you, mooncheese1331, for the word.**

**\Moonlight/**

She didn't speak. Wait, no. She _can't_. Ever since the accident, that brutal night when some moronic, goddamn truck driver rammed into her new car and sandwiched it against a sidewalk tree. She didn't just lose her memory. She forgot how to walk, how to talk, how to read, how to write…

But she's still the same old Vega, with her optimistic smile and her twinkling eyes. That never changed. Her charming demeanor, her '_I'll be here for you_' attitude, nothing changed about her lovable personality.

"Jade." My name was the first ever word she had spoken since the accident. It was a chilly night, and I just got there from school. I told her about my day, about Sikowitz being a total loony _again_. She reached over to grab my hand in both of hers, and started kissing each of my fingers. I chuckled and handed over a box of milk chocolate Merlions, laughing lightly when she popped one into her mouth and squealed in delight. I was reading my notes from class when she suddenly said my name.

It shocked me so much I nearly fell out of my chair. I reached over and hugged her tight, showering her face with kisses when I realized that she couldn't remember our past… or so I thought. When I pulled away, she leaned right back in and kissed me on the lips before whispering the word "love".

Her parents walked into us then, rejoiced at their daughter finally being able to speak, and patted me on the back. How supportive. I'm not being sarcastic, either. They are, very supportive.

Her memories have slowly been coming back after that. In a month, she remembered our past, our friends, all of her memories. In two more, she became rather talkative, although she spoke in broken English. No one was complaining, though. Hearing her speak was music to our ears.

One more month and she knew how to read, but still she insisted on me reading to her. One time, I recall, I tried reading _Fifty Shades of Gray_ to her, just to see how she would react. She took the book and hit me on the head with it before chucking it to the other side of the room. Same old Vega.

I'd been counting days. Three more weeks and she would finally be able to leave the hospital. I'd cleaned her room and made a reservation in a fancy restaurant to celebrate. We were both ecstatic. I even picked out a red and black dress for her.

But then, a week before her release, something horrible happened. Something that I could never, _ever_ forget, even if I tried.

I went into her room carrying a bouquet of lavenders, lilacs, roses, and forget-me-nots, and a box of tiny chocolate bunnies. She was asleep when I let myself in, which was odd, because she never slept until noon. She'd been quite a morning person, often awake and waiting for me whenever I came.

Then I noticed the heart monitor and how slow and weak her heart was registering. _Maybe there's something wrong with it_. I briskly walk over to the bed, putting my hand on hers and hissing in surprise because her skin is so cold.

I nudge her, waiting for a response, _any_ response. Nothing.

"Vega?" I call out.

The reply broke my heart.

The long, flat beep was suddenly the only thing I could hear. It drowned out even my own screams. I slammed the heel of my palm against the button above her bed to signal the nurses, then I held her body, trying to wake her as panic rose in my throat.

"Oh no. Fuck, no. Tori, Tori don't do this to me. No, you can't be dead. _TORI!_" The nurses came into the room and ushered me out. I tried to resist, scratching the length of one nurses' arm in the process, but before I knew it they slammed the door in my face. I banged my fists against it, calling and howling her name, not caring that I was making a goddamn scene. When I realized that it was useless, I fell down to my knees. "Tori. _Don't you dare do this to me._"

Her parents arrived and saw me, and they knew what had happened. They took me in their arms, held me and hugged me, but I barely registered their effort to comfort me, as well as themselves. I think they tried calling my name at one point, trying to get me to move from my position in front of the door… but all I could hear was the flat beep.

I covered my ears in despair, my heart crumbling in sorrow. Visions of our past suddenly penetrated my thoughts, as cliché as it sounds. I remembered all of the times we've had together, although I didn't want to reminisce, because it hurt so _fucking_ much.

The way she held me. The way she spoke my name. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh. How she would continue to look for my approval, how she grinned so brightly when I told her that she had gained it, even back then, she had it.

I hold my head in my hands, trying to force the memories away.

"_Jade_"… "_love_"…

"Tori." I let out a shaky sob, and then I started to cry in her parent's arms. "I love you, Tori…"

_Please don't go._

_This can't be goodbye._

_I love you._

**;**

I stand on top of the building, the city lights lighting up the horizon like fireflies on a velvet blanket. I let out a trembling sigh, my heart fast as the memories faded back into reality, into the present.

I feel a hand slip into my own, fingers fitting snugly into the spaces between mine.

"Say it with me. '_I. Love. You.' _" I enunciate the words carefully, turning and watching as a fine blush spreads across her beautiful face. She raises our entwined hands and holds it to her chest, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling underneath the soft moonlight. We're high enough that the city lights had no effect on us, and that was good.

"Jade. I… love you." She smiles lovingly at me, gaze holding mine and never wavering. "You are… my life. I… will love you… forever."

By then, tears are streaming down my face freely, and she brushes them away with her lips.

"Forever?" I tighten my grip on her hand, and she squeezes back.

"Forever," she confirms with a nod, her hand gently caressing my cheek. She giggles lightly then leans in to kiss me. We cling to each other like our lives depend on it, and in some ways, it does.

**;**

**I don't know how this came out, but I tried my best. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
